


Buy Your Pretty Heart

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Love On The Brain [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Background Het, Background Relationships, Being Walked In On, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caught, Choking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Eavesdropping, Escort Service, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Torture, Undercover, Violence, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a mobster. A dangerous one. He owns most of the city and what he doesn't already own, he's allied himself with.Tony's just a cop who wants to help people. Right now, it seems the best way to help people is to go undercover and get close enough to Barnes to take him down.But things are never that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Love On The Brain, by Rihanna

This was it.

 _It._ The big It.

Tony’s first undercover assignment.

He was a whore.

Wait, no, sorry, an _escort._ An expensive one at that. Apparently, mob bosses only shopped top shelf.

Tony had no clue how the higher ups got the escort service to go along with this. Probably told them some story about how they’d bust the whole company if they didn’t play ball. Either way, they put Tony’s picture up on the site and denied all requests for him until Barnes asked for him.

 _And who is Barnes,_ you ask?

Only the most notorious and powerful gangster in New York City since...well, since God knows when. Been in power for close to ten years aad in those ten years, nothing the cops had thrown at him had stuck. Nothing. Everyone knew he ran the city, but no one could prove it.

Now it was Tony’s job to make something stick.

No matter what small, trivial charge it was, it just had to stick. If it did, they’d have the leverage and opportunity to find more to pile on.

So there Tony was, on his way to Barnes’ place, ready to get slapped around or choked half to death or whatever freaky shit Barnes was into. He was prepared to do pretty much anything to take Barnes down. A lot of people had suffered because of him and his organization.

Tony climbed the step of Barnes’ Brooklyn brownstone. He stopped there for a moment and took a deep, calming breath. He just had to be his usual charming self and do as he was told, keeping eyes and ears open, and everything would go smoothly.

He knocked on the door.

It opened after a few seconds. A rough-looking guy stood on the other side, glaring daggers at Tony.

“What?” the guy asked.

“Um, I’m Tony. From the service?” Tony said.

God, his voice was shaky. Why was he so nervous?

The guy looked him up and down then stepped back to let him in. He closed the door behind Tony. He was made to hold out his arms and spread his legs for the guy, who then gave him a thorough pat down. Once he was sure Tony was unarmed, he gave Tony a shove to get him moving.

They walked through the vestibule to a hallway that split off to different rooms and ended in a staircase going up. With gruff orders, Tony was directed through the dining room to the kitchen. There, the guy shoved him down into a seat at the kitchen table. Tony looked around, twiddling his thumbs, while the guy positioned himself by the door to stand guard.

It was a nice place. Looked well-loved and lived in. Seemed like a home.

Tony would have to tell the brass. They’d been sure Barnes would just take him to some safe-house somewhere, not his actual home. They’d go _nuts_ for this! They had been trying to figure out where Barnes lived for forever! He’d barely started this thing and he was already getting good info.

Now Barnes just had to get there, he supposed.

A phone rang. Tony glanced over his shoulder to where the goon stood, watching him fish his phone out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

“Rumlow.” he said as he answered, “Yeah, he just got here. Got it, I’ll let him know.”

The guy, Rumlow, appeared beside Tony a moment later, still glaring at him like he was a pest.

“Boss is stuck in traffic. He said you could eat while you wait, if you’d like. You’re allowed to either cook something, or order in. His dime.”

Tony nodded jerkily and Rumlow shuffled back to his spot by the door

Okay. That was...not terrible, he supposed. Maybe some food would settle his stomach. And he’d have some time to talk his nerves down from the ledge and figure out how to play this thing.

Past partners always said he was a good cook, maybe he could use that; the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right? He’d charm the hell out of Barnes with a nice dinner.

Tony got up. He shrugged out of his coat, resting it over the back of one of the chairs, and rolled up the sleeves of his black Henley. He toes out of his shoes as well, getting a little more comfortable.

Alright! Time to ransack the kitchen and see what he could whip up.

*

Tony sipped his wine slowly, stirring the pasta mix he’d managed to throw together. Some chicken, pasta, pesto, cheese, and boom! Quick and easy dinner! The table was set too, for him and Barnes, and he found a good bottle of wine to open, minus the one or two glasses he’d already polished off.

“So, uh, Rumlow?” he said hesitantly, hazarding to approach the man. “Um, I was wondering if you know when Mister Barnes will get here. I...I mean, just thinking whether I should eat now or maybe wait for a bit?”

Rumlow rolled his eyes. He checked his watch.

“Should be any minute.”

Tony nodded quickly. “Thanks.”

He set his glass aside on the table, then quickly moved the pot from the stove to the table as well. He sat down to wait.

Almost as if on cue, the front door opened and closed. Steps echoed in the hallway. Barnes appeared in the doorway. Tony put on the smile he knew was his most charming.

“Hi.” he said.

Barnes smiled back. To be perfectly honest, Barnes was a pretty handsome guy. A small smile, soft eyes, dark hair in a messy bun, he was dressed in a black suit with a vibrant red shirt, no tie. It had to be tailored for him; it didn’t have a left sleeve since there was no arm that needed covering. Instead, the shoulder of the suit had been stylized in a neat way, a splash of red silk to contrast the black.

He moved into the kitchen. Tony got up to meet him. He stepped in close to Barnes, hands coming to rest on Barnes’ waist inside the jacket.

“Let me take your jacket.” Tony said. “You must be exhausted.”

Barnes’ smile softened. He wrapped his lone arm around Tony, petting his back. “I sure am.”

Tony stood up on his toes. He pressed a slow, shallow little kiss to Barnes’ lips. A small taste of what came later in the evening. When he pulled back, Barnes was grinning like all hell. He let Tony take his jacket and hang it over the back of Barnes’ chair. They sat down. Tony poured Barnes some wine and piled up the pasta on either their plates.

“I hope you like the food. I sorta just threw something together with what I could find in the fridge.” Tony said with a short laugh.

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Barnes said after sipping his wine. “Sorry I was late. Traffic was crazy in the city.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony said coolly. “It gave you the chance to witness my amazing cooking skills.”

Barnes only hummed, preoccupied by tasting his food. Going by the delighted moan he let out, it was to his satisfaction.

*

They wandered through the house, Tony on Bucky’s arm. He had to remind himself to say Bucky instead of Mister Barnes. Bucky insisted. It felt kind of awkward to tour the house when Rumlow was two steps behind them at all times. And _jeez,_ Tony could practically feel Rumlow’s eyes on his ass.

Bucky talked about the art pieces displayed all around. Tony recognized some of the pieces and a few of the artists, but Bucky seemed the most proud of the framed sketches hanging all over the living room. He said they were made by a friend of his, so that explained it. Whoever this friend was, they certainly had some talent.

Tony hardly noticed as they moved upstairs. He was enraptured in conversation with Bucky. They were talking about the best places to eat in the city. Tony recommended a shawarma place back in Manhattan, but Bucky swore by a diner a few blocks away from his house. It was a heated argument.

Rumlow held the bedroom door for them. Tony bit his lip as they stepped inside, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. Bucky just smirked back. He knew Tony was getting flustered for him. Rumlow closed the door behind them, presumably standing guard in the hallway.

The bedroom was nice. Simple, but nice. There was a huge bed against one wall and across the room, there was a fireplace with a big armchair in front of it. The walls were packed with bookshelves, which in turn were packed with books and trinkets and keepsakes. Tony really liked this room.

“So...” Tony said.

He detached himself from Bucky’s side, putting an extra little sway in his hips as he moved across the room. He laid back on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows behind him. Bucky was watching closely.

“What do you wanna do now?” Tony asked, smiling innocently even as he let his legs part wider.

Bucky chuckled. But he apparently also knew how to play this game.

He moved over to one of the bookshelves, selected a volume, then took a seat in the armchair. He opened the book in his lap and set about to read it.

_Touché._

He probably expected Tony to come to him, to climb all over him to earn his money.

But if Bucky didn’t want to play with Tony, then Tony would have to play with himself, wouldn’t he?

He checked the nightstand and easily found some lube. He kneeled on the bed, pulling his black jeans down to just under his ass. Tony was so glad he had decided to go with the jockstrap. He poured the lube into his hand then pressed his face to the perfectly ironed covers.

He moaned, loud and obnoxious, as he pushed two fingers into his ass.

The book slammed shut.

_Got him._

The two fingers moved easily, perfectly in his hole. He pretended he was alone. At home, after a long day at work, releasing some tension. His knees slid apart, ass sinking, to let him ride his ringers like they were a toy. He moaned again, sitting up. He slipped his other hand under his shirt to tease his nipples. He matched a hard pinch with a rough touch to his prostate, making him cry out desperately.

When he opened his eyes, Bucky stood beside the bed, hand in his pocket, just watching.

Tony smiled. He pulled his shirt up to show his toned chest and how he played with his nipples.

“Thought you were gonna read for a bit.” he said, tossing a small moan in at the end just to tease.

Bucky hummed. “Thought your job was to pleasure me, not yourself.”

Tony laughed at that. “What’re you gonna do about it? Give me a spanking?”

He slipped a third finger inside, running his other hand all over his body.

“Maybe I should.”

Tony grinned, leaning forward slightly so he could more easily bounce his ass on his finger. “Really? Tell me, _Daddy,”_ he said, joking, mocking. ”-have I been a bad boy?”

But as soon as he said it, Bucky’s smirk widened. Oh, he _liked_ that.

Tony crawled across the bed until he reached the edge, where he stood up on his knees to come eye to eye with Bucky.

“Is that what you want? You wanna be my Daddy?”

He wrapped one arm around Bucky’s shoulders. His lube-soaked fingers soiled the man’s slacks as Tony fondled his crotch. He was _deliciously_ hard. Tony could almost forget he was an undercover cop and Bucky a dangerous mobster.

“’Cause if you do, I think you’ll need to discipline me.” Tony continued.

He leaned it, teasing his lips against Bucky’s.

“I touched myself without permission. That deserves a good, _hard_ spanking, doesn’t it, Daddy?”

Bucky kissed him, slow but ferocious. He bit at Tony’s lip and waste no time in slipping in some tongue. At the same time, Tony felt the man’s hand on his ass, fingers sliding down between his cheeks to press and play with his hole. Tony whined into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Bucky to feel his whole body against him.

“Yes, it does.” Bucky said with a devilish grin as they parted from the kiss. “Come with me.”

He stepped back, out of Tony’s arms, and raptly crossed the room to sit back down in his armchair. Tony followed more eagerly than perhaps he would care to admit. He all but draped himself over Bucky’s lap, bare ass perfectly positioned to receive punishment.

He gasped, clutching the chair’s armrest, when Bucky pushed two fingers inside him without warning. The mobster let out a delighted little hum, as if pleased with Tony’s reaction.

“How many spanks do you deserve, d’you think?” he asked.

The digits wormed deeper. Tony whined, shivering at the feeling of Bucky’s long, thick fingers.

“Five?”

The fingers disappeared, Tony cried out at the hard spank that came down on his left cheek.

“Ten?”

Another spank on the right, Tony cried again. His skin stung and burned.

_“Twenty?”_

A third, back on the left. Tony grabbed at Bucky’s leg. His body rolled into the man’s thigh, his hard cock pleading for friction and contact. Bucky tutted at him, and he stilled himself to obey the wordless order.

“C’mon, doll, answer the question.”

 _“Ah,_ ten?” Tony tried.

Bucky hummed again. “Alright, then. Count for me, will ya?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He moaned, hungry, as the fourth spank came down on him.

“Four!” he said.

The mobster tutted, caressing Tony’s reddening cheeks with the back of his hand.

“When we count, doll, we don’t start at four, do we?”

The fingers were back inside Tony in an instant.

“N-No, Daddy.”

Bucky fingered him hard and fast, pounding into his prostate over and over and over again.

“Then let’s start at one, doll.”

Again, the fingers disappeared and landed a hard spank on him. _Damn,_ Bucky was fast.

Tony hissed and whined. “One.”

The spanks traded back and forth between his cheeks, spreading the pain out evenly. Tony counted loud and clear, despite his voice starting to go hoarse halfway through from all the screaming and crying. God, he wouldn’t be able to sit right for days.

_“Ah! Fuck! Nine!”_

“Just one more, doll. Can you take it?”

He dug his nails into Bucky’s thigh. “Yes, Daddy! I can take it!”

The last spank, harder than any before it, came down on his ass like a lightning strike. His ass burned, the stinging sensation in his skin spread all over his body. He screamed to high heaven.

“Ten...” he said finally, breathless.

Bucky pet his back, stroked his hair. “That’s a good boy.” he said softly.

Tony could cry with joy at the praise.

“C’mon, baby, sit up on my lap.”

With some help from Bucky, Tony could do just that. He sat up and straddled his lap, melting against the bigger man. God, he hadn’t even noticed before; Bucky was so tall and broad and strong, built to put up a damn good fight. Tony, skinny and scrawny as he was, felt minuscule in comparison. Bucky could snap him in two over his knee and not break a sweat. Still, he felt oddly safe when Bucky kissed him and stroked his back.

“You should rest for a bit, baby.” Bucky told him in a whisper between kisses.

Tony shook his head, hands finding Bucky’s belt. “No. No, no, I want you. I _want_ you, Daddy. Please, please, I want it. I want you.”

Bucky was dragged along in his enthusiasm. He let Tony open his slacks and help his cock out. Tony didn’t hesitate to sink onto it, taking it all at once. He clung desperately to Bucky. He clung to him like he was all that kept Tony from floating away. He moaned and whined; the amazing feeling of Bucky inside him clashing against the pain of his punishment. Still, he moved on his cock as best he could, grinding and rolling and pushing and pulling.

He wrapped himself around Bucky as the man stood up, arms around his shoulders and legs over his hips, and Bucky's arm tightly wound around his waist carried him. Before Tony knew it, he was laying down on the bed with Bucky on top of him. Bucky had him out of his jeans in no time at all, and the shirt stripped away from him too. Tony retaliated by tearing the man's shirt open, buttons flying as they came loose.

"That was expensive." Bucky said, falling over Tony to kiss him again.

Tony groaned, broken and needy. "Then make me pay for it, Daddy…"

He screamed when Bucky fucked into him, when he pushed hard and deep and fast.

*

Tony woke up when someone grabbed him and shook him. He startled, momentarily confused and terrified, before he saw a familiar face standing over him.

“Rumlow?” he said, still hoarse in the voice.

The man furrowed his brows and threw a bundle of cash at Tony. It bounced slightly on Tony’s chest and his tired hands fumbled to catch it.

“Get up. There’s a car outside. It’ll take you to the city. You got three minutes before I kick you out on the street, dressed or not.”

He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind himself.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. Rude awakening much? He was instantly reminded that nothing that happened last night was real. It had felt real. It had felt like Bucky cared for him, was happy to see him when he came home. But to Bucky, Tony was just another whore.

It didn't matter. To Tony, Bucky was a target and sleeping with him was a necessary evil.

Tony got up. _Ow,_ his body ached and his ass was sore. As much as it sucked to move, he did have to get going. He stole a pair of Bucky's boxers from the drsser. He couldn't for the life of him find his jockstrap. Huh. Maybe Bucky took it as a trophy. The thought made him laugh. He dressed and left the brownstone, climbing into the waiting car.

*

"Anything to report?"

"Other than the size of Barnes' dick?"

 _"Stark."_ Fury said, the warning evident in his voice.

"Chill, Captain. Yeah, I got somethin'. The address I went to? Looked like Barnes lives there. It's his home. Had one guy in the house that I could see. Rumlow. Didn't catch a first name." Tony informed.

He took a long drink of his coffee as Fury took notes of what he had been told.

"You think Barnes will call for you again?"

Tony scoffed. "Oh, yeah, trust me, he'll want me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Not even a week had passed before Tony was called upon again. He was told to come to Central Park as quickly as he could, and meet Bucky at the Romeo and Juliet statue. Tony was confused, why would Bucky meet a hooker in the park?

Either way, Tony dressed up, as nice as he supposed the occasion required. He went for a simple jeans and button-up combo, matching dark blue jeans with a lighter blue shirt. He hopped in a cab and coughed up a big tip to get to his destination as fast as possible.

*

Bucky waited by the statue, as expected. What Tony hadn’t expected, was his relaxed attire and the lack of Rumlow’s looming presence. He simply stood there, alone, looking up at the statue. Man, he looked just as hot in jeans and a t-shirt as he did in a bespoke suit. His long hair was loose, as well, billowing in the breeze.

“Hey.” Tony said as he approached.

The mobster turned, smiling at him. “Hey.”

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah. ‘S no worries.”

Tony stopped beside him. He slipped his hand into Bucky’s, giving it a light squeeze. Bucky’s smile widened, but he turned his eyes away. Tony could almost see a  _ blush _ on his cheeks.

“So...d’you wanna go for a walk? Or, go back to your place?” Tony asked, petting Bucky’s arm as they held hands. “We could grab some coffee or something too.”

Bucky shrugged. “What do  _ you _ wanna do?” he asked.

Tony was...caught off guard.

“I...no one ever asks what I wanna do.” he said, playing his part.

The other man just smiled. “Then we’re  _ absolutely _ gonna do what  _ you _ want.”

Something fluttered in Tony’s chest. He stood up on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

He started moving and tugged Bucky along. “C’mon! I wanna show you one of my favourite places in the park.”

They walked hand in hand. They talked and laughed. It was...almost  _ romantic. _ Tony had to remind himself to focus on the assignment.

He gently steered the conversation. He asked where Rumlow was, why Bucky was let out without a babysitter. Bucky laughed, giving Tony a playful shove with his shoulder, and informed Tony that Rumlow was  _ not _ a babysitter, but in fact one of Bucky’s many employees. That, of course, lead to Tony playing dumb and asking what kind of work Bucky did. The question made the man visibly uncomfortable. He deflected the question by saying he did a little bit of everything. Tony gently probed deeper. He questioned what  _ ‘a little bit of everything’ _ meant. Again, Bucky deflected, saying it was exactly what it sounded like.

Tony backed off. He didn’t want to push too hard all at once. If he did, it could end badly for him.

They stopped at an ice cream cart and Bucky bought them each a cone. He even bought cones for the gaggle of children gathered around the cart, counting together all their loose change in hopes that they had enough for a treat. They all lit up with joy, screaming out their thanks at the man and happily lining up to make their orders. It was ridiculously endearing. Tony’s chest fluttered again.

Finally, they moved on again. They passed the cones back and forth between the two of them so they could both get a good taste of each. Bucky had gotten pistachio and mint chocolate chip, while Tony had decided on strawberry and licorice.

They had long since finished their cones when they reached their destination.

“It’s called the Ladies Pavillion.” Tony said as they stepped into the small cast-iron construction.

The small shelter sat at Hernshead, looking out over the lake. They stood at the bannister, arm in arm, watching the water glitter in the sun.  


“It’s beautiful.” Bucky said. “I didn’t even know this was here.”

Tony smiled. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, happily leaning into him when the man put his arm over Tony’s shoulders.

“I hear it’s a pretty popular wedding spot.” Tony said.

Bucky stroked his back. “Sounds nice.”

“Yeah. It does.”

They stood there for a while, continuing to watch the lake. It was peaceful there. It was calm and quiet, and just standing there felt relaxing somehow. Tony almost didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay. Not just in the place, but  _ in the place with Bucky. _ He was a comforting presence.

Tony couldn’t say  _ why _ he felt comforted. Bucky exuded a strange  _ calm. _ Somehow, he seemed at peace with himself and with the world. Like he knew exactly who he was and what role he played in the world. It made Tony feel like he could be at peace too. It felt like he was getting close to knowing who he was too. He thought he knew who he was, but...Bucky made it feel like he didn’t. Not in a bad way, mind you, but in an existential revelation way. It felt like Tony was pretending to know himself, playing a character, but Bucky brought out Tony’s real self.

It was a strange feeling. It was an uncomfortable feeling. But that was sort of contradicting, right? Bucky was comforting and uncomfortable at the same time. Tony’s insides felt all twisted in a weird way. It worsened with ever flutter Bucky put in his chest.

When he looked up at Bucky, the man was already looking at him. He has a soft smile on his face, looking as though he was admiring Tony.

The short man stood up on his toes again to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. The mobster gladly reciprocated and leaned into the soft feeling. Though it began chaste and precious, it changed when a small noise escaped Tony. He wouldn’t call it a moan but damn if it wasn’t something close to it.

He found himself turned around, the slope of his back pressed against the bannister of the shelter, surrounded by Bucky as the kiss deepened. God, Bucky tasted like ice cream; a weird mix of all the flavours they’d gotten, but the mint and the licorice slightly overpowering the others. Tony’s hand tangle in Bucky’s hair. Wow, it was so soft, how did he get it that soft? He leaned his head back, letting Bucky worship his throat and down to the slight cleavage made by the undone buttons of his shirt.

“We,  _ ah, _ we should go back to the brownstone.” Tony managed to say, grabbing desperately at Bucky’s hair and his shirt.

But Bucky shook his head, his hand sneaking down to feel Tony’s ass. “No time. Right now.”

He nipped playfully at Tony’s throat, making the man moan. At Bucky’s urging, Tony turned around, bending slightly over the bannister. Bucky tugged his jeans down, and the boxers along with them, baring Tony’s ass to the world. He sank to his knees behind Tony. He had to slap a hand down over his mouth to keep from screaming when Bucky was suddenly tonguing at Tony’s hole.

Tony grabbed at the bannister and at Bucky’s hair, a moan leaving him. Wow, Bucky was really good at that. He lapped at the rim, making Tony almost beg for it, and teasing his tongue past it. It slipped easily inside him. Tony groaned. His hand fisted in Bucky’s hair, making him moan too.

“Fuck, Daddy... _ oh, my God.” _

It egged Bucky on. It intensified his efforts. He fucked Tony’s hole with his tongue, seemingly enjoying every moment of it. His hand slipped between Tony’s legs and rested over his crotch, feeling and rubbing and almost massaging his cock. Tony clung to the bannister for fear of collapsing. All the blood in his body rushed to his cock. He felt so hard he could die. He was going to explode.

“Please, Daddy,  _ please.” _

Bucky stopped for a moment. Tony took the chance to catch his breath, as he listened to Bucky spit onto his fingers. Tony had barely inhaled, though, before Bucky’s amazing mouth was back and his fingers were pushing inside Tony as well. It a little dry and a little rough but Tony really didn’t care at the moment. Either way, Bucky slobbered all over those fingers as his mouth worked. The glide became easier by the second. Every time they fucked into Tony, brushing against his prostate, he felt  _ so ready _ for more.

 _ “Give it to me, Daddy. _ Please, do it, give it to me!” Tony moaned, breathy and broken.

He was so happy he could cry when Bucky stopped and stood up. He listened with bubbling excitement as Bucky got his jeans undone. Bucky spit, a moment passed, his cock brushed against Tony’s hole. He didn’t even have a time to beg for it, before it was almost fully inside him.

Bucky’s arm wrapped around Tony’s throat, somewhat of a choke hold. Tony moaned again. He grabbed at that amazingly strong arm with one hand, the other slipping down the front of his jeans to touch his cock. He pushed on the arm. Bucky got the hint. He tightened the hold, choking Tony ever so slightly, as he fucked him as fast as he could. They couldn’t waste any time. They could be caught at any moment, they had to be quick!

Tony’s breaths wheezed as they entered him, turning into ragged moans with every thrust. He stroked his cock as best he could. He could die for the chance to cum.

“Feel so fuckin’ good, doll.” Bucky murmured in his ear. “Perfect lil’ ass takes my fuckin’ cock so well. You wanna cum for Daddy, baby?”

The man keened, trying his hardest to push back on Bucky’s cock to drive it deeper.  _ “Yes, _ yes, please, wanna cum, Daddy, wanna cum for you, please lemme cum.”

He moaned at the ferocious growl in his ear. Fuck, Bucky was incredible.

“Cum for me, baby. Ruin your boxers for me.” He ordered. “Gonna cum in this pretty ass, make you walk home like that.”

_ “Fuck... _ ”

Oh, God, that sounded both horrible and amazing at the same time. Somehow, Bucky fucked him faster. His body moved against Tony like a machine, an entity with one single purpose, one mission to accomplish. He fucked Tony deep and hard, sending tremors all through the man’s body.

_ “Daddy...” _ he choked out as he came, clawing at Bucky’s arm still around his throat.

His whole body went limp. Bucky let him collapse. He fell forward, bending and leaning over the bannister. Bucky grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair, dragging his head back and holding him in place as his thrusts intensified. Tony covered his mouth again to muffle the desperate moans. He could do little to silence the amazing noise of skin hitting skin and Bucky’s rhythmic grunts.

He could  _ feel it _ when Bucky came. Tony could swear he could actually  _ feel _ Bucky’s orgasm as if it was his own.

 _ “Oh, good Lord!” _ someone screamed.

Bucky pulled out, shoving his cock in his pants. Tony pulled himself together and got his jeans back on right. They turned, wide-eyed, shocked.

_ Oh, no... _ Tony could  _ see _ the church on those horrified old ladies.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand and they set off running.

*

They didn’t stop running for a good long while. Not until they were both more covered in  _ running _ sweat, than  _ sex _ sweat.

They both collapsed onto a park bench to catch their breaths. It was another good long while before either of them had the composure to talk.

“That was...embarassing.” Tony said,

“I’m pretty sure we gave them some mental scarring.” Bucky added.

“Poor old ladies.”

They shared a look.

They both burst out laughing like maniacs, tears of mirth springing from their eyes.

The magic of the moment was broken by a phone ringing. Tony didn’t know the ringtone so he would assume it was Bucky’s. They tried their hardest for a moment to choke down the laughter to enable Bucky to actually have a conversation.

“What is it, birdbrain?” he asked with a smile anyway, as he answered. The smile sank into a tired, annoyed look after just a moment of listening to the person on the other end. “Calm down, Sam. Yeah, I’m not dressed for the part so bring my back-up suit and I’ll meet you there. Well, tell Steve he needs to calm down before he has a heart attack. Get in contact with Quill. He’s our usual guy, right? Him and his people do good work. Yeah. I’ll be there in half an hour, okay? Okay. Bye.”  


Tony made mental notes of every word the mobster said. Fury would be happy with this. They’d been trying to find a concrete connection between Bucky’s organization and some idiot mercenary calling himself  _ Star-Lord _ for ages. This was a good confirmation.

Bucky looked disappointed when he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “I’m sorry. I gotta go. They need me at work.”

But Tony put on his most sympathetic smile. He rested his hand on Bucky’s thigh, giving it a reassuring little squeeze.

“It’s okay, I understand. Don’t worry.” he said. “I had a good time today.”

“I did too.” Bucky said, managing to smile again. “Can... Can I see you again? This weekend, maybe?”

Tony’s smile widened with glee. “Absolutely! I’d love that!”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll...book an appointment with the service.” the mobster said, and Tony could swear he sounded disappointed at having to do  _ that _ instead of going to Tony directly. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

Bucky gave him a roll of bills, paying for his time. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, then got up and hurried away to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies to the old church ladies


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was sad he had to leave Tony so abruptly. He would’ve loved to spend the whole day with him.

Being with Tony was easy. It was the easiest, most simple thing in Bucky’s life.

On their first ‘date’, Bucky had expected Tony to be a carbon copy of his predecessors. The hookers, no,  _ escorts _ Bucky had hired before. But he wasn’t. He was different somehow. He actually seemed like a real person. He seemed to actually  _ care _ about Bucky. He wasn’t afraid of him, like all the others had been. Maybe Tony was just a damn good actor and nothing more, but Bucky doubted that. He doubted anyone could fake those smiles and those stolen glances. He hoped no one could, at least. He hoped Tony was real.

Maybe that was stupid. No, scratch that, it was  _ definitely _ stupid.

Tony was a whore. Nothing more, nothing less. Bucky knew better than to  _ get attached _ to a whore.

Bucky reminded himself; Tony was a pass-time, a toy to play with until it broke or got boring, he could be replaced, he only provided what he was paid for.

Rumlow picked him up outside the park.

“Where to, sir?” he asked as he moved back into traffic from the curb.

“Sitwell’s being an annoyance again.” Bucky said, massaging the bridge of his nose. “It needs to end.”

“Got it, boss.”

*

Sam met them outside the warehouse with Bucky’s suit. Bucky changed in the car. He could already hear familiar sounds coming from inside, before they even entered.

Once they did step inside, though, what he saw wasn’t surprising.

Sitwell was strung up by his wrists, chains digging into his skin. His face was bloody and bruised. Steve stood before him, using the man’s body as a punching bag. Peggy stood to the side, watching closely and catching her breath from her turn on the bag.

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky said as he approached.

Steve stopped and stepped back, smiling at his friend. “Hey, Buck. How’s it goin’?”

Bucky smiled back. “Y’know how it is. Ups and downs.”

They shared a short hug, a brotherly greeting, before they both moved over to where Peggy stood.

“Hey, Pegs.” Bucky said, kissing her cheek.

“Hello, love.” she answered.

“How’re things goin’?” Bucky asked. “Said anythin’?”

The woman shook her head. “I’ll give him this, he’s damn good at keeping his mouth shut.”

Bucky hummed. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need Sitwell to talk. Not anymore. Bucky was sick of his shit. All he had to do was  _ listen. _

“I hired you to make things easier for me. So far, all you’ve done is make things more difficult.”

He stood before the man, staring at him where he hung.

“You were supposed to  _ take care _ of my money, Jasper.  _ Not steal it.” _

Sitwell showed him a bloody grin. He was proud of his work, his deception.

“I let it slide for this long. I was nice and lenient with you because in the end? You did good work and what you took could ultimately be spared.”

Bucky let out a slow sigh.

“I’m a patient guy. I am. But you’ve pushed me to my limit. Let him down.”

Sam undid the anchor of the chain, letting it run. Sitwell dropped, hitting the ground in a pathetic pile, the chains rattling as they dropped with him. Bucky held out his hand at Rumlow. The man unholstered the gun he carried for his employer and handed it over.

“I’ll be nice. Any last words?”

The man glared up at him. He spat blood at Bucky’s feet.

“That’s a shame. I was hoping I could at least tell your wife and kids you said you loved them. I guess we’ll have to tell them you ran for the hills. Left them behind. They’ll die thinking you abandoned them, Jasper.  _ That you didn’t love them.” _

Sitwell opened his mouth, no doubt to plead for the lives of his family.

Bucky shot him in the head before he got a word out.

He handed the gun back to Rumlow.

“Send Quill for the family. He’s good at making things disappear. And tell his boy Rocket to  _ find my money.” _

“Got it.” Sam said.

“Peg, clean up Sitwell’s mess, will ya?” he said, to which the woman nodded. “Steve, let the people know Sitwell’s outta the picture. And, uh, happy anniversary, you two. How long’s it ya been married now?”

The both of them shone like the damn sun as they wrapped an arm around each other.

“Two years now.” Steve said. “Couldn’t be happier.”

“Feels like just yesterday he was too scared to look me in the eye.” Peggy said jokingly, pinching Steve in the side. “Then again, he’s _still_ scared to do that sometimes.”

Bucky smiled. He was happy for them. Two years? He could hardly believe it had been two years since he’d been Steve’s best man at their wedding. He hoped Steve could return the favour some day.

“You two go out and get a nice dinner.” Bucky told them. “My treat.”

*

Running a city was harder than most people assumed, and more political than Bucky would have preferred. He would’ve liked it if it was all brute force. Bucky knew brute force. He was  _ good _ at brute force.

But it was all mediation, negotiation, and reluctant compromise.

It made his head pound and his shoulder throb.

He considered calling the escort service, getting Tony to come over. It was probably better not to. They’d already seen each other over the day. Calling again...Tony would probably think it was weird. That Bucky was being weird and clingy and needy. They’d see each other over the weekend. It as Wednesday, so it was only two days away. Bucky could wait two days.

He wished he didn’t have to, though. He wanted to spend more time with Tony. It felt like he could be himself with Tony. He didn’t have to be the big bad mob boss. He could just be himself.

*

“And you heard him say he’s working with Quill?” Maria asked.

They were at a small, inconspicuous café. Tony couldn’t risk being seen at the precinct.

“Yeah, he was on the phone with a  _ Sam. _ I’m guessing it was Wilson. Told him to get in contact with Quill.” Tony reported. “Sounded like they’ve used him before. He mentioned a Steve too. Rogers, is my guess. And whatever was goin’ on, it was urgent. He had to leave quick.”

Lieutenant Hill hummed and leaned back in her seat. “Interesting. Anything else?

Tony shook his head. “No, but it feels like he’s already starting to trust me. He said he’d call for me again this weekend. My guess is we’ll be at the brownstone. I can try and do some digging around the place?”

“No. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.” Hill ordered. “This is a long con, Stark. Not a short game. Barnes needs to  _ trust _ you. He needs to think your loyalty lies with him and only him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. But...it’s hard, y’know?” Tony admitted.

Hill surprised him. She reached across the table and rested her hand on Tony’s arm. A comforting gesture.

_ “I get it. _ I did undercover work for years.” she said, a sympathetic shine to her eyes. “It can be hard to...give yourself over to your new identity. And after a while, it starts to feel like you are that person, and like you actually have feelings for your target. It happens to everyone.”

“Really?” Tony asked, uncertain.

He couldn’t explain it. He cared about Bucky. But if that was normal, then he didn’t have to worry about those feelings, right?”

“Really.”

Maria wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, staring into its inky blackness.

“Seeming is being. Pretend you care for long enough and your brain convinces itself that it’s real.”

Tony sighed softly. So it was unavoidable, then. If he pretended to care about Bucky, his brain would think it was for real. Maybe it was already happening. He  _ thought _ he cared but maybe it was just his brain creating emotions from his pretendings.

“You just...need to remember your real life.” Maria told him. “Think about your job, your boss, your friends, your childhood. Keep your eyes and ears on the present, on the target, but your mind on your memories. It helps. And...if you need someone to talk to about it, you can talk to me. I know what it’s like. What you’re going through.”

Tony had to smile at her. He returned her earlier gesture and rested his hand on hers. She allowed him to do so.

“Thanks.” he said lowly, before retracting his hand again. “How...is everyone? At the precinct, I mean.”

“They’re worried, of course. Potts and Rhodes are going crazy worrying about you.” the Lieutenant informed. “They miss you.”

Tony smiled still. God, he missed them. Rhodey was his best friend and his partner-in-crime-stopping. Pepper was a secretary, but damn if she didn’t run the precinct more than Fury did. He loved them both like family. He wished he could see them. He couldn’t, of course, in fear of Bucky’s underlings all across the city spotting them and making connections.

“The whole forensics team is down in the dumps without you, too.”

The man laughed lightly. Ah, yes, the forensics team. His science buddies! Bruce, Stephen, Vision, and Peter. He loved to go down in the basement, where the forensics had their little HQ, on his breaks to talk science and maybe help out in any hard-to-crack cases. They had fun.

He hoped they all weren’t too worried. He didn’t want to be the cause of that pain.

*

“Rumlow, call _ Épines et Roses _ for me. Tell ‘em I want my table on Friday, seven o’clock.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You can check the house after that. I’m gonna head to bed once I’m done here.”

“Got it.”

Rumlow stepped out of Bucky’s office and closed the door behind himself. Bucky leaned back in his desk chair. God, he was tired.

He looked at the map spread out before him.  _ New York City. _ His territory was marked with red outlines, that which belonged to other factions were marked in their own designated colours. He owned Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, half of Staten Island, and he even stretched into Jersey. The Irish had the other half of Staten Island, Hell’s Kitchen, the south-west coast of Brooklyn from Red Hook to Bay City, and Marine park. Their leader, Matt Murdock, was a reasonable guy. He kept his people to his territories and acted diplomatically. All he wanted was to keep the peace, which was perfectly alright with Bucky. As long as Murdock’s people didn’t step out of line, things would stay calm.

The Wakanda Organization controlled the Bronx and the northern tip of Manhattan. They had small spots outside of there, as well; Midtown and a small piece of Queens, just across the water, as well as Laurelton, also in Queens. T’Challa, the leader of the organization, was a diplomatic man too. Hell, the guy was more politician than crime boss. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if the guy ran for Mayor in the next election.

Everything was calm. Their disputes could most often be settled through dialogue; meeting, discussing, compromising. Some maybe thought that was a weakness, that they rather talked than went to war. In Bucky’s opinion, it was a strength. A great one, at that. If their conflicts were settled peacefully, the city wouldn’t fall into chaos. Lives would be spared. Business would continue as normal, and remain bountiful and they would all profit. While war could be profitable, peace was even more so.

They would have to meet soon. Some idiot calling himself Baron Zemo was starting trouble all over the city, in all of their territories. It was obvious he was on no side but his own. They would have to work together to crush him. He couldn’t be allowed to gain too much power. They had all worked together for too long to build this peaceful time. None of them wanted to lose what they owned, and they would not let this man steal it from them.

Governors Island.

That was neutral ground, as per agreement. It was left so, with the intent to be used for their meetings. With none of the attendees having any control of the area, they were all at a disadvantage of a sort. It would be only them and their one closest guard and protector. It would be T’Challa and his general and advisor, Okoye. Murdock and Castle, lovers in addition to their professional relationship. Bucky was uncertain who he would bring. Usually, he brought Steve or Natasha. Rumlow, if the previous two were unavailable. He would see how the time turned out. He’d take whomever was available. He trusted all three.

Bucky’s head pounded.

He folded the map together carefully, putting it away in one of the drawers of his desk. He was too tired to think about all that tonight. He’d figure it out tomorrow.

He met Rumlow in the hallway, just as he reached his bedroom door.

“The restaurant said they’ll stock up on your preferred wine.” Rumlow informed. “Checked the house, it’s all clear.”

Bucky nodded. “Thanks. You goin’ home soon?”

“Yeah, Rollins should be here any minute to take over. You want him to check in with you?”

“No, I’m just gonna pass out. It’s fine.”

“Alright. I’ll tell him to leave ya be. You want a wake up call in the morning?”

“No, I think I need the rest.”

They said a short good night; Bucky shuffled into his bedroom, Rumlow would settle downstairs until Rollins got there for his shift. Bucky stripped out of his clothes quickly. He was just really fucking exhausted for some reason. All he wanted was to go to bed. He curled up under the covers, hugging a big pillow to his chest.

While he was exhausted, he was also brimming with excitement. He was looking forward to Friday, when he could take Tony out to dinner. A table at  _ Épines et Roses _ was a sought-after thing. People were on the waiting list for months. Bucky didn’t have to wait, of course. One call and the manager made a table available for him.

He hoped Tony would like the place. He wondered what they’d talk about as they ate. What they’d do after. Maybe they’d go for a walk, hand in hand, talking and laughing, just like today in the park. He also kind of hoped they would be able to find some quiet, deserted alley or something. Some place to sneak away together. Again, just like today in the park.

Bucky wasn’t sure what had come over him when they were at the Pavillion. He had kissed Tony and been consumed by desire and lust and hunger. His body had screamed at him to feel more of Tony.

Shit. While Bucky’s mind was tired, his cock stirred at the memory of the park. Taking Tony in public like that. Fucking him fast and quiet to avoid being found out. Tony begging for mercy and release.

_ Screw it, _ might as well, right?

Bucky spit into his hand, too out of it to bother searching for lube. He kicked off the covers and gripped his cock.  _ Shit, _ he moaned softly. He stroked himself slowly, his grip moderately loose. He liked it like that, because it drew things out a little. If he gripped too tight, he’d cum all too soon.

He toyed with the head, and his balls. He touched on all his favourite spots. He spit into his hand again to tease a finger in his hole too. He didn’t do that very often, despite how enjoyable it was. He bit his lip, wary of Rumlow still downstairs, to keep from crying out when he teased his prostate. He pushed and pressed and played with that amazing little sweet spot. It drove him crazy. He panted into the sheets, sweat soaking him.

Bucky rolled over onto his chest. He thrust against the mattress as he fucked his hole. God, what would it be like if  _ Tony _ fucked him? Would that even be something Tony would like to do with him? He hoped it was. He hoped Tony could fuck him good and hard, moaning  _ Daddy, Daddy, Daddy _ as Bucky took his cock. Fuck, Bucky wanted to ride him. He wanted to torture Tony with his ass, milk him all dry.

Bucky had to bite a pillow as he came. The sheets went wet under him, his hole clenching tight around his fingers.

_ Fuck... _ that was good as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doing


	4. Chapter 4

If he could say so himself, Tony looked  _ damn _ good in a suit. He hadn’t worn a suit in a long time. He usually just stuck to his fancy uniform for any occasion that required dressing up.

It was a light gray suit, matched nicely with a white shirt and a blue tie. 

Maybe it looked better with the burgundy tie? No, no, the blue was best, he was sure. Well...maybe he’d try the burgundy one again. Just to make sure!

Fuck, he was nervous. He probably had every right to be nervous, though. Apparently, Bucky had bought up an entire weekend with Tony. Tony was going to spend a whole weekend with Bucky.

While that did sound like a lot of fun...it also felt dangerous.

They were two dates in and Tony was already feeling... _ things. _ He was pretty sure diving into those feelings for three days straight wouldn’t do him any favours. He remembered Maria’s words, though. He’d try to focus on his memories, remember who he was before he got this assignment, think about his friends and his dedication to his job as a cop.

He had his bag packed. He was ready to go. Rumlow would be picking him up soon.

*

Tony took a moment to collect himself before entering the restaurant. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Everything would be okay.

He stepped through the doors. A waiter met him as soon as he entered.

“Tony Carbonell?” he asked, speaking the name of Tony’s false identity. “Of Mister Barnes’ company?”

“Yup, that’s me!” Tony replied, putting on his smile again.

“Mister Barnes is waiting. Please, follow me.”

They moved through the restaurant swiftly to a table in the far back, secluded slightly from the rest. Bucky waited there. Fuck, Tony’s chest fluttered in that horrible way when he saw him. Bucky smiled when he saw Tony approach. He got out of his seat quickly, standing to greet him.

“Hey, doll.” he said, his voice soft and calm.

“Hey, there...” Tony said, smiling right back.

They embraced, sharing a slow kiss for some moments.

“Have a seat.”

Bucky pulled the chair out for Tony, pushing it for him as well as he sat down. Tony smiled like he loved him. The mobster sat down again. He took Tony’s hand where it lay on the table and held it carefully. Like it was a precious thing. Like  _ Tony _ was a precious thing.

“It’s good to see you again.” Bucky said.

“You too. And  _ wow, _ I can’t believe you got a table here.” Tony said, looking around the place. “I’ve heard it takes  _ months!” _

Bucky’s smile widened. “Not for me.”

They both opened their menus to view the selection. Tony’s eyes grew large at the prizes.  _ Jesus, _ they wanted  _ how much _ for a damn piece of salmon? If Tony went here on his own dime, just the fucking entrée would cost him half his fucking paycheck!

“Don’t worry about the prices.”

Tony’s eyes darted up to land on Bucky. He watched Tony with a gentle look.

“That obvious, huh?” he asked.

“It’s okay. I know how it feels.” Bucky assured. “Grew up dirt poor. Had to fight for every meal. First couple times I ate at places like this, I almost fainted as soon as I looked at the menus. But...I wanted to spoil you.”

That stupid flutter appeared in Tony’s chest again. He was honestly a little taken aback. No one ever wanted to spoil  _ him. _ Usually, they just wanted to get spoiled  _ by _ him. They all heard his name and connected him to his father,  _ the oh so wealthy entrepreneur, _ and thought Tony had that kind of money too. It was a pretty rude awakening when they figured out that Howard basically disowned Tony as soon as he signed up for the Police Academy. All Tony had was what he had earned on his own, and a cop salary wasn’t exactly a fortune.

“It’s just dinner, Tony.” he said. “You don’t have to freak out about it.”

Tony took a deep breath. Okay. Yeah. Bucky was right. It was just dinner. Tony always sprung a little extra for  _ his _ dates, right? Took his dates to the fanciest spots he could afford. This was just Bucky’s equivalent of that! _Nothing_ to over-think about.

“Okay. I’m not freaking out.” Tony promised.

He put his eyes back on the menu, putting conscious effort into ignoring the prices listed on the right.

*

_ “So _ .” Bucky said as the waitress was just taking away their plates from the main course, as well as their orders for dessert. “I got a couple plans for the weekend, so listen up.”

Tony leaned back, sipping his wine. “Hit me.”

“We’ll do dessert here and maybe take a nice walk after we’re done. Maybe hit a bar and get some drinks, whatever we feel like. Tomorrow, we sleep in for as long as we like. I got people to cover for me at work so they shouldn’t bother me unless it’s an emergency. When we do get up, we have a big breakfast then I’m takin’ you on a shopping spree.”

Tony’s brows furrowed in an adorable look of confusion. “What?”

Bucky shrugged. “Like I said. I wanna spoil you.”

“Bucky, no-” the other man attempted, leaning in again and quickly setting his glass aside.

_ “Oh, please!” _ Bucky scoffed. “I got more money than I’ll ever spend. I wanna spend some of it on you.”

Maybe that sounded obnoxious, but it was  _ true! _ Bucky had more than he knew what to do with! Sure, he bought the shit he wanted and needed, and maybe he donated big anonymous checks to a few select causes. But after that? What was he supposed to do with it? Stuff it in his mattress and sleep on it? Money was meant to be spent.  


“I...I’m not sure I can accept-” Tony tried again.

“I understand if you don’t wanna accept stuff from me.” Bucky interrupted again. “That’s fine. If that’s the case, say so.”

It was Bucky’s turn to lean back, his wine glass secure in his hand.

“But  _ I _ wanna do this. I wanna do this for _you._ Because I like you. I like spendin’ time with you. And you can think whatever you want about me and the time we spend together, but  _ I like you. _ And if it makes you feel any better, I can just buy stuff  _ for me _ and let you _'_ _borrow'_ it for an indeterminate length of time.”

Admittedly, throwing his money at a...a  _ whore, _ and a bunch of gifts  _ for _ the aforementioned whore, may not have been the greatest idea he’d ever had, but it was  _ Tony. _ He enjoyed Tony’s company. Not just for the sex, but for everything else too; the conversations, the shy smiles, the ease with which they seemed to fit together. It just felt like Tony understood him. Bucky wanted to make Tony happy, because without even meaning to, Tony made him happy. Honestly? Bucky hadn’t been  _ this _ happy in a damn long time, and they’d only been on  _ two _ ‘dates’!

He... He wanted to be with Tony for as long as Tony would let him.

Tony breathed a soft sigh, but seemed to surrender. “Okay. If you  _ really _ wanna do that...y’know, buy me stuff, then... _okay.”_

Bucky could only smile.  _ Yes, _ it was what he wanted. “I do, doll.”

The other man seemed to soften at Bucky’s earnest tone. He smiled and looked Bucky through those long lashes. God, he was damn beautiful.

“And...is there more to the plan after that?” he asked.

“Absolutely.” Bucky said, taking a long sip of wine and leaning in again. He lowered his voice, this part was just for Tony to hear. “After our shopping trip, we go back to the brownstone again and all those clothes I’m gonna buy you? You’re gonna model ‘em for me. Put on a nice lil' show.”

The escort’s grin turned salacious. “Oh, really? Then I know a few stores I wanna stop at.” he said just a low, licking his plush lips in an amazingly tantalizing way.

“And what kinda stores are they?”

“Well...you’ll just have to wait and see. Won’t you,  _ Daddy?” _

_ Shit. _ The way he said that...it did  _ things _ to Bucky and Tony damn well knew it. Bucky narrowed his eyes, fixing the other man with a sharp look. He set his glass down. He reached across the table and took Tony’s hand again.

“I don’t wanna wait.” he said. “C’mon, doll, tell Daddy your dirty lil’ secret.”

A strange  _ look _ passed over Tony’s face. His kind, warm eyes went ice cold for a single second. What was that? They were back to being just as soft and lovely as ever, and given that it was such a short flash, Bucky wasn’t even sure he had seen things right. He committed it to memory, but decided to say nothing about it at the moment.

“It’s called a secret for a reason, Daddy.” the man teased, dragging his fingertips across Bucky’s palm, a short tickle running up the mobster’s arm. “You’ll just have to see tomorrow.”

Bucky sighed but Tony’s eyes were too damn persuasive. He caved. He caved  _ hard. _

“Alright...” he said. “Then on Sunday, I think we’ll just spend the whole day in bed. I’ll tie ya down if I have to.”

Tony almost purred at that.  _ “Oooh, _ I like the sound of that.”

The mobster chuckled. “Well...I got plenty more fun ideas to occupy our time with.”

*

They left the restaurant arm in arm, laughing like loons, half drunk on wine and riding the sugar kick from the dessert. They both stumbled, leaning on each other.

Tony hadn’t laughed this hard in ages. He hadn’t been this  _ happy _ in forever.

It was indescribable. He felt amazing. He felt so light. He could just float away to the stars with Bucky and forget the whole world.

Somehow they ended up just inside the mouth of an alley. Tony was pressed to the wall, Bucky’s chest feeling just like another brick wall against Tony’s own. They were wrapped all around each other, tangled up together, their mouths meeting so perfectly. Maybe it was just the wine, but Tony felt  _ connected. _ He felt like he and Bucky were one. Like they had both just been two halves floating through the void of the world until circumstances brought them together and made them whole.

They moved deeper into the alley, somehow without breaking apart. Tony happily fell on his knees to take Bucky’s cock into his mouth and serve as best he could. He drank him down, swallowing him up and consuming him entirely, while Bucky’s fingers lost themselves in Tony’s hair. Oh, God, he tasted like nectar of the Gods when he came onto Tony’s tongue.

The favour was gladly returned; Bucky pushed his whole body against Tony’s, again trapping him against the wall, his hand wrapping around Tony’s cock. The man clung to Bucky. He and the wall carried all of Tony’s weight, his body turned to jelly under Bucky’s rough hand and his sloppy, drunkenly uncoordinated strokes. His mouth was somehow all over Tony’s body it felt like, pressing kisses to his face and neck, warm tongue tasting Tony’s skin, squeezing soft moans out of the man. Tony cried out into Bucky’s shoulder as he came.

He never wanted this end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a fuckin slut for this fic, i cant stop writing, im gonna cry, i love them so much
> 
> as u may have noticed, its now become a small matter of personal pride to put some kind of sex scene in every chapter so look forward to that lol


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky’s head ached with a slight hangover. It wasn’t too terrible, they hadn’t had all too much to drink the night before, but getting wine drunk always put that annoying stab right behind his eyes.

He still felt  _ good _ somehow, though.

Mh, there was something soft all over his body. It was sort of...warm and wet and really, really soft. Something a little rougher moved with the softness, that something wasn’t as warm and not at all wet, but  _ wow, _ it felt really good still.

He opened his eyes, looking around blearily in search for whatever these amazing sensations were caused by. He found the covers kicked off, Tony laying on top of him with his mouth to Bucky’s chest, the man’s hands wandering along the mobster’s body. Tony dragged his teeth over Bucky’s nipple, his tongue soothing the perked pinkness soon after. Bucky moaned and Tony’s eyes landed on his face, an impish grin crossing the escort’s face as he continued his work.

“Mornin’, Daddy...”

Bucky moaned again, Tony biting gently over his other nipple.

“What’d I do to deserve this?” He asked, a little breathless, as his fingers got lost in Tony’s hair.

Tony hummed against his chest, moving ever downwards. “Daddy didn’t have to do a thing because Daddy always deserves to have my mouth.” he explained, stopping to suck a soft mark at Bucky’s hip. “And my ass. And my hands. My whole body.”

The marks moved to his thighs. He taunted; he nipped just at the slope down to Bucky’s balls from his thigh, then moved moved back again. Bucky’s groans reverberated through the bedroom.

“I’m all yours, Daddy. Just tell me how you want me.” Tony continued.

Bucky almost shouted when that cruel, torturous mouth closed to suckle on one of his balls.

_ “Ah, shit!” _

“On my knees? On my back? Want me to ride you, Daddy? Or you wanna fuck my throat til it’s all raw? Tell me, Daddy, I wanna be your good boy. All my holes are ready for you, Daddy.”

The mobster groaned again.  _ Fuck. _

“How- How ‘bout this, baby,” he said, his throat all dry and his lungs empty. ”-show Daddy you can use that pretty cock.”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. It lasted for a few moments, before melting into a delighted little smirk.

“I get to make Daddy feel good?” he asked.

Bucky nodded quickly, tugging restlessly on Tony’s hair. “Yeah. Yeah, make Daddy feel real good.”

“That’s all I want, Daddy...”

Tony found a bottle of lube somewhere in the mess of sheets and covers and pillows. Bucky happily spread his legs for him as the man wet his fingers in the salve. His cock felt so heavy and hard, inching close and closer to the breaking point. The blood pulsed in him, veins throbbing, as Tony’s cold finger pushed inside him. He was gentle. He opened Bucky slowly and patiently, mouthing at his thigh. He only moved on to a second finger when Bucky let out a choked curse.

Bucky could cry, feeling Tony inside him. Shit, oh, God, that was so fucking good, Tony really knew how to use his hands, wow. His fingers caressed Bucky’s prostate, they pressed against it and gently squeezed the life out of Bucky. His body felt electrified. His lungs just couldn’t function right.

The other man moved. He lay himself on top of Bucky, capturing his mouth in a slow kiss. Bucky moaned into his lips as Tony’s cock brushed against his rim. With one thrust, Tony pushed all the way inside him. Oh, God. Oh, God.  _ Oh, God. _ Bucky couldn’t for the life of him remember why he so rarely found someone to fuck him.

_“Daddy,_ _oh, my God_.” Tony whined.

The mobster almost laughed. This reminded him of a fantasy he had not to long ago. Bucky held him close, heels digging into Tony’s lower back, fingers clawing at his back too.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon, doll, give it to Daddy.” he panted. “Show Daddy what you can do...”

*

Tony  _ wanted _ to show what he could do, he wanted to show Daddy what a good boy he was for him, wanted to thank Daddy for being allowed to fuck him.

He put his best foot forward. He tried to keep an even rhythm, fucking Bucky slow and gentle. It was difficult to keep steady, though. Watching that muscular body writhe on Tony’s cock, the expression of bliss on Bucky’s face, Bucky’s tight heat enveloping him and somehow pleading at him to reach deeper.

Tony said  _ fuck it all. _

He sat up on his knees, pushing Bucky’s legs up and apart, and gave it all he had. He fucked into that beautiful man as fast and hard as he could. Bucky’s hand grabbed at Tony’s wrist, Tony managed to finagle it around to intertwine their fingers instead. He leaned over Bucky to push as deep as he possibly could.

Bucky cried out when Tony’s other hand wrapped around his cock.

“You like it, Daddy?” Tony moaned. “Is it good, Daddy?”

Bucky didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes rolled back in his head, he squeezed Tony’s hand, and came.

*

They cuddled in bed for a while, before getting up. Breakfast took a long time. The only reason it took so long was that they stopped to kiss every few moments; Bucky almost burned the pancakes, occupied with Tony’s mouth on his. For a few minutes, Tony forgot about the half prepared coffee maker, while Bucky’s lips assaulted his neck. They were truly consumed by each other.

Rumlow didn’t seem to like the show. Not that Tony cared all that much.

They started the shopping trip on the Upper East Side. Tony struggled to let his eyes linger on anything that could be bought. He understood that Bucky wanted to give him things and treat him well and stuff, but...Tony wasn’t used to that anymore. When he was a kid, he could point at anything in the world and it would be his. But now he’d been on his own for years, earning his own way. Accepting all these things from Bucky felt...wrong. Like he didn’t deserve it, he didn’t  _ earn _ it.

Bucky tried to reassure him that he  _ had _ earned it. That he deserved the world for being so amazing. Tony smiled, and gritted his teeth to himself. He made his peace with it, like so: his job was to become Bucky’s most loved and trusted, and if Bucky wanted to buy things for him, it was a sign that Bucky was thinking about keeping him around, which was Tony’s job. So...no, he didn’t deserve it or earn it, but it was  _ his job _ to accept these gifts. He had to dig his nails into his palm every time Bucky paid for something, bite his cheek and put on a big smile.

Rumlow trailed after them, carrying bag after bag after bag of new purchases, with a face like he was sucking on a lemon. Hell, if Tony was a lesser man, he’d egg Bucky on and get him to buy more and more, just to spite Rumlow. That guy seriously had an issue with Tony...

Tony was pretty sure he’d never tried on this many clothes before in his life. Bucky dragged him around the stores and shops, picking things off the shelves and hangers and handing them to Tony, then shoving him into the dressing rooms and leaving him there, returning moments later with yet  _ another _ load of garments for Tony to try on. It felt obnoxious to stare at himself in the mirror this much. Tony tried to be as picky as possible, only selecting one or two garments or accessories per store; enough to sate Bucky, but also enough that Tony didn’t feel all too horrible about letting Bucky pay. It was a careful balance.

When they came past a small shop advertised as selling only lingerie and undergarments and such, Bucky stopped and grinned at Tony. He pulled a stack of bills out of his pocket and handed it to Tony.

“Go in. Treat yourself.” he said, then leaned in to say, in a lower voice: “I want a good finale to that lil’ fashion show you’re puttin’ on tonight.”

A shiver ran down Tony’s back, goosebumps rippling across his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short chapter bc i wanted to give u tony topping bucky


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had no problem modelling his new wardrobe for Bucky.

The mobster sat comfortably in his armchair, while Tony changed behind a room divider Rumlow had been made to move into the bedroom from somewhere else in the house.

It was easy to step out from behind the divider and pretend to roam a catwalk, in new pants and shirts and shoes and jackets. It was easy to put on a big smile and act silly for Bucky, to make him laugh and  _ oh _ and  _ ah _ and wolf-whistle.

Tony saved the ‘worst’ bags for last. The ones that were all from different stores, but were all the same inconspicuous black plastic. The lingerie shop Bucky made him go into, and the sex shops, the ones Tony had dragged Bucky to. The ones he’d made Bucky wait outside of, while Tony went in to shop. He couldn’t model most of it. It was mostly fun little toys for them to play with together. There were a few things he  _ could _ model, though, and Tony almost feared them.

It was only lingerie; lingerie, and a cute skirt and a pretty dress and things like that.  _ It was only lingerie. _ Bucky would like it. Tony had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Are you ready, Daddy?”

Bucky chuckled on the other side of the divider. “Never been more ready in my life, doll.”

“Okay. Just...I haven’t worn shoes like these in a while.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll catch ya if you fall.”

Tony took a deep breath.

He shuffled out into view. His legs felt quivery and jelly-like. The [heels](https://www.bondagefetishstore.com/p/SPL-DRE408.html) were low, but walking in them was hard. Once upon a time, he’d walked with ease in heels twice as high, but that was  _ years _ ago.  _ This, _ sadly, was not like riding a bike.

Bucky stared at him with wide eyes from the moment he saw him.

Tony blushed. He wore a red [négligé](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/169234671939/marjolaine#notes). It was made of a sheer red fabric. Lacy, embroidered flowers covered the whole thing. It fell to his thighs, just covering the cute red panties he had chosen to match it with. Tony’s eyes flickered from the floor, to Bucky, back down to the floor again.

_ “Wow...” _

Bucky sounded breathless.

“You’re...a vision. A gift from God himself, I swear.”

Tony’s cheeks grew hotter. “Stop it...”

There came a knock at the bedroom door. Tony squeaked, his whole body blushing as red as the fabric he was clothed in. He hurried behind the divider, stumbling slightly on the heels.

He grabbed his phone and readied to send a quick text to Hill and Fury. Rumlow was only supposed to disturb if it was an emergency. This had to be important.

Bucky opened the door. “Told ya not to bother me unless-“

”-unless it was an emergency. I know. Sorry, boss. You got a call. It’s Murdock.”

*

Bucky sighed.  _ Perfect timing, _ as always. He grabbed the phone Rumlow offered him. The guard quickly stepped back outside and closed the door.

He put on his best smile, knowing it could easily be heard in his voice. “Matt! How are ya? How’s the husband?”

“We’re alright. Thinking about retiring. Moving to a suburb somewhere. Adopting a couple kids.”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t I know that feelin’...” he said lowly. “So watcha callin’ for? My guy made it sound like it was urgent.”

Murdock sighed. “Yes. Zemo hit one of my counting houses. Made off with 750 000 dollars. Would’ve gotten it all if it weren’t for the upped security. The cops are crawling all over the place by now. We cleared out, of course, but I lost a valuable piece of property  _ and _ some very good people.”

_ Shit.  _ Bucky all but collapsed into his armchair again. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“You need any help?” he offered. “I can send some people, fill out your ranks? Send some...other  _ help _ your way?”

“No. No, there’s no need. I’ve got all the people and weapons we need. But thank you, Bucky.” Murdock said, sounding quite sincere. “The gesture is appreciated.”

“Of course. We’re gotta help each other out, right?”

“Indeed. I’m proposing a meeting. Tuesday, this coming week. Three o’clock. I’ve confirmed with T’Challa, but we can move it if it’s no good for you, of course.”

“No, sounds good. The usual place, I’m assuming?”

“As always. Zemo needs to be handled.  _ Now.” _

_ “Calm down _ , Matt. Gettin’ riled up is only gonna cloud our judgement. We need to _ keep our heads _ if we’re gonna win this game.”

The other mobster sighed, the phone crackling. “You’re right. I know that. But the fact that he got to my counting house? That means  _ someone’s talking to him. _ It’s not like these things are  _ common knowledge.” _

“I know, Matt. I know. It’s worrisome. But we’ll figure it out.  _ We’re going to beat him.” _

They said some polite goodbyes. Bucky opened the door and found Rumlow waiting dutifully outside.

“Tuesday, three o’clock. Call Natasha. Zemo’s gettin’ on my damn nerves.”

Rumlow nodded, taking the phone. “Got it. I’ll arrange travel to the island.”   


*

_ Murdock, Barnes, meeting _

_ 3PM, Tuesday, an island??? _

_ Who’s Zemo? _

 

Tony tapped  _ send, _ and threw his phone aside onto the pile of clothes he had already modelled. No time to waste.

He peeked his head out from behind the divider and saw Bucky in his chair again. The mobster looked...angry. He was upset over something. Something must have happened with him and Murdock. But if they were in conflict, why were they meeting on Tuesday? Peace talks maybe? But Tony was sure they were already in peace times. There was nothing much to suggest there was a gang war going on between Barnes and the Irish. And who the hell was  _ Zemo? _

Tony couldn’t think too much about it now. That part was not his job.

He shuffled out into the room. He climbed into Bucky’s lap, draping himself across the man, wrapping his arm around him and petting the mobster’s face gently.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? You upset?”

Bucky sighed. His hand rested on Tony’s thigh, giving him a soft squeeze to reassure him. “No. It’s okay. Nothin’ you gotta worry about, doll.”

Tony smiled. “If it upsets my Daddy, I gotta worry about it. Who’s butt do I have to kick, Daddy?” he teased.

The mobster managed to smile at that, looking up at Tony with bright, happy eyes. “No butts in need of kickin’. Promise.”

“Anythin’ I can do to cheer you up? I don’t want you to be upset, Daddy.”

Bucky’s hands slid a little further up his thigh. “Well, why don’t you go try on some of your other lingerie, baby? That’d sure put a smile on my face.”

Tony felt over Bucky’s shoulders and chest, touching on all the hard muscles under that soft shirt. “Well,  _ I _ was thinkin’ I  _ wouldn’t _ show you.” he said. “So you’ll get a nice, big surprise whenever I dress up for you, Daddy. Wouldn’t that be  _ fun?” _

The mobster hummed, his hand moving up again. His fingers brushed against the soft panties.

“That  _ would _ be fun...” he admitted.

_ “And _ I have something that’ll make it  _ even more _ fun.”

Tony got up. He tried to put a seductive sway in his hips as he walked. It was hard to do with the heels, keeping his balance was difficult, but he managed. He found the right bag behind the divider.

In it, he found the pretty cuffs he’d bought. Black leather, silvery buckles, it was relatively easy to put them on behind his back. He wondered what Bucky would say about them.

Bucky smiled again when he saw Tony. He watched as Tony turned around, showing him the cuffs. When Tony turned around again, he jolted in shock; Bucky stood half a foot away from him, looking down at him with heat Tony couldn’t describe. He gasped as Bucky’s hand wrapped around his throat. Tony’s chest fluttered and clenched, a burning heat sank to between his legs, as he looked up at the mobster.

“You just  _ love _ teasin’ me, don’tcha, doll?” he hissed at Tony.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” Tony whimpered. “Are you gonna punish me?”

The mobster hummed, deep in thought. He leaned in. Tony gasped again, Bucky’s lips brushing against his. Tony yelped when Bucky suddenly picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. The man carried him with ease, seeming as though he barely noticed Tony’s weight. Bucky crossed the room in a handful of determined steps then dropped Tony onto the bed.

Tony found himself swiftly rolled over onto his belly; Bucky sat at his side, knee weighing down on Tony’s shoulders. Bucky pulled the négligé up, the panties down. The smaller man cried out at the rough spanks that landed on his ass. In no time, Bucky had found the bottle of lube they had forgotten amongst the sheets and wet his fingers, and breached Tony’s hole.

_ “Ah, yes!” _ he cried into the mattress.

He wasted no time at all. He fucked Tony open fast. Only a few pumps with one finger, before moving up to two, then three. Tony couldn’t breathe right and not because of the weight pressing on his body, squeezing his lungs, but because of how fucking good it was. It was rough and mean and the perfect punishment.

“Roll over!” Bucky ordered in a sharp voice as he pulled his fingers out and moved his weight away.

Tony did as he was told, staring up at him with a hunger burning inside him. Bucky was straddling Tony’s shoulders in an instant. Tony watched, mouth watering, as Bucky undid his belt and opened his slacks and helped his cock out. He dutifully opened his mouth, happily letting Bucky slip past his lips.

Bucky grabbed his hair tightly, pressing his head hard into the mattress, and began thrusting. He pushed deep, forcing himself into Tony’s throat and fucking it roughly. Tony choked and hacked around it. His eyes screwed themselves shut, tears spring forth. His cock ached under the soft fabric of the négligé. Shit, it felt so fucking good, oh, God, Bucky was so good at this. There came a hard whap upside his head.

_ “Look at me! You fuckin’ look at me while I fuck this whore throat!” _

_ Yes, yes, oh, God. _

Tony forced his eyes open. He stared up at his Daddy, vision blurry with tears. He looked angry,  _ vindictive, _ and Tony’s cock only ached further for him.

The spit and slobber poured down his chin, over his cheeks. He could feel his throat trying to rebel and push Bucky out as he choked on his cock.

Bucky pulled out soon enough. Tony gasped for air and coughed rough and hard. His cock lay across Tony’s face, as if to humiliate him, degrade him.  _ Tony fucking loved it. _

The mobster moved with an incredible speed. He had Tony on his chest again, knees pushed up under him, face pressed into the mattress. He got a good hold on the link between the cuffs, nice leverage, and shoved his cock into Tony. He cried out with each one of Bucky’s hard thrusts. He cried out at how Bucky dragged him back and onto his cock without mercy. He cried out at how good it was.

He loved this.


	7. Chapter 7

This might’ve been the best weekend of Bucky’s life.

For two days straight now, he got to wake up in the same bed as Tony. He wished this could be real.

They still lay in the big bed, holding each other, even though the alarm clock said it was well past noon.

They had slow, gentle sex God knows how many times. It was careful touches, deep kisses, more attention on the journey than the finish line. He felt Tony drive deep into him more times than he could count, it felt like, and he returned the favour just as many times. They sighed and moaned and came together. They made a mess of each other, in more ways than the obvious one. Bucky felt like he could stay in this room for forever. He didn’t want this to end.

“I’m thinking about quitting the escort service.”

Bucky’s heart seized. What?

His hold on Tony tightened. He clung to him.

“If that’s what you wanna do, I’m happy for you.”

Tony caressed Bucky’s chest, his head resting there too.

“I’m thinking about it. But I’m not sure.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because if I quit, then...I won’t get to see you anymore.”

Bucky’s whole body warmed. Tony wanted to...be with him? So much so, that he’d endure staying on at the service just so he could see Bucky once in a while. Bucky was speechless for a moment.

“You can quit if you want to.” he said finally. “We can still...see each other. I’d love it if you’d wanna...be with me anyway. I mean, I wanna be with you.”

Tony lifted his head to look up at him. “Really?” he asked, as though he just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Bucky had to smile. “Really.” he said. “I told you. I like to spend time with you. I wanna spoil you and take care of you and be with you.”

Tony’s smile was an amazing things to witness. Bucky never wanted to look away.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll quit.”

Tony kissed him again. It was a short little thing. A cute little peck on the cheek.

“Just...promise me you will. Y’know, be with me?”

Bucky was confused. Why was he asking something like that? Wasn’t it obvious as hell that Bucky was head over heels for him?

“I just...there’s been others. People I work with. Men  _ and _ women. They... They find some John who promises to take care of them and stuff, so they quit hooking. But then they’re right back there a month later because their John got bored with them. I don’t want you to get bored with me.”

Oh, God...he sounded so sad.

Bucky ran his fingers along Tony’s cheek, caressing him carefully and gently.

“I promise you, Tony.” he said determinately. “I will take care of you for as long as  _ you _ want me to. Even if we break up...I’ll be there for you til you can be there for yourself.”

Tony looked at him with such  _ sincere _ gratitude. “Thank you. Really.  _ Thank you.” _

Bucky tightened his hold on Tony again and rolled them over, putting Tony on his back and Bucky on top of him. Tony laughed, happily letting Bucky press kisses all over his face and neck. This was perfect.

*

“Tell me again why you have to go?”

Tony sighed fondly, a warm smile on his face. “I need to go home and I have to call work and tell them I’m quitting, and I’m having dinner with some friends tonight.” he said while he pulled his pants up. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”

Bucky grabbed one of the pillows strewn about the bed, putting it over his face and groaning deeply into it. The bed dipped next to him as Tony sat down. Tony tugged the pillow out of Bucky’s hand to let him look at the mobster.

“You’ll survive without me for one night.”

The one-armed man frowned. “No, I won’t.”

Tony gave him another one of those fond sighs, leaning over Bucky and petting his face.  _ “Yes, _ you will. But if it’s really that bad, I can call tonight. Your voice sounds like it’d be  _ perfect _ for phone sex.”

_ “Mh,  _ sounds like a fun time.” Bucky said, reaching up to run his fingers along Tony’s cheek.

They kissed again. Tony seemed like he had to physically drag himself away to continue getting dressed, and avoid getting sucked back into bed. He packed up his over-night bag, and all the shopping bags, and blew a kiss at Bucky as he left.

Bucky couldn’t wait for him to come back.

*

They sat around the kitchen island in Tony’s apartment. Him, Hill, and Fury, sharing a couple boxes of Thai take-out.

“It sounded like Barnes and Murdock are in something together, and this guy Zemo is gettin’ in their way. Couldn’t tell what’d happened but sounded like Zemo had stirred up some trouble for Murdock.” Tony informed, going into more detail than he could in that short text message, as he paused in his picking at his noodles. “They’re meeting on some island on Tuesday. I told Barnes I’d be back at his place tomorrow, so I can try to fish out what island they were talkin’ about, but no promises, y’know.”

“You know what kinda security Barnes’ gonna bring?” Fury asked. “He’s meetin’ with another Head of Family. I’m guessin’ he’s not goin’ in alone.”

Tony shrugged. “He mentioned Romanov. My guess is she’s either gonna be with him, or she’ll be watching from a distance.” he said. “With Romanov’s reputation in mind, she’s security enough on her own.”

Natasha Romanov. Tony knew the name. Hell, she was a modern legend. A fixer. Whatever her client needed, she could get it done.  _ If _ the money was good enough, _ or _ the client had something else she wanted. Of course, nothing illegal could actually be linked to her, so she had earned that reputation. The whispers said she and Barnes were old friends. He was her only  _ repeat customer, _ so to say.

“I wouldn’t rule it out that he’ll bring Rumlow along too, though.”

“If I could guess, I’d say the meeting’s about one of Murdock’s counting houses.” Hill told them. “Cops found a supposedly abandoned apartment building in Hell’s Kitchen all shot up. Cash strewn all over the floor, dead guys in their underwear, a couple money counters left sitting. A couple of the men had the Murdock horns inked on ‘em. Took a look at the reports. It was a fast, efficient, and  _ quiet _ strike. No way to tell how much they got away with, but I’m betting Murdock isn’t too happy about it.”

“If it’s this  _ Zemo _ character, then he’s playing with fire.” Fury added. “Like he wants to poke the blind, Irish bear.”

Tony nodded along. “Yeah. Barnes tried to tell Murdock to keep his cool. He...advocated a level-headed approach. Sounded like Murdock wasn’t too pleased with that idea.”

They were silent for some moments. Hill sipped her wine. Tony chewed on some spring rolls. Fury glared at his noodles.

“Try to get a location outta Barnes but  _ be careful. _ Know when to let up the pressure.” the Captain ordered. “Don’t risk his trust.”

“Got it, boss-man.”

*

Tony lay back in bed. Hm, he already missed having Bucky curled up next to him, the man’s strong arm wrapped around Tony’s lithe body, Tony’s head resting on that big, muscular chest. He was ready with all the necessary supplies; lube, a nice dildo, and a cute set of nipple clamps he’d bought at one of those sex shops he’d visited yesterday.

He called the number Bucky had given him that morning.

“Hello.” Bucky’s familiar voice answered after a few rings.

“Hey, Daddy...” Tony purred back.

The mobster chuckled, a warming noise. “I still love the way you say it, doll. Say it again.”

Tony feigned ignorance. “Say what,  _ Daddy?” _

Bucky sounded as though he choked down a soft moan. “You know what I wanna hear, baby.”

“You’re right,  _ Daddy. _ I do know.” he said. “But before you make a mess of me, Daddy, I was wonderin’ what you’re doing on Tuesday.”

Bucky sighed lowly. “Uh, I got an important meeting in the afternoon.” he answered nonetheless. “Why?”

“I just wanted to go around the city with you. Spend time with you.” Tony lied easily, tugging at Bucky’s emotions as best he could, but decided to add: “Maybe visit the Ladies Pavillion again?”

Again, the mobster sighed. “I can’t, doll. I wanna, but I can’t. I can’t miss this meeting.”

“Aw...can’t I come with you?” Tony asked, putting on his best pout and trying his hardest to make sure it filled his voice too. “I’ll be quiet!  _ I promise! _ Then we can get some food after and maybe catch a movie, maybe _ fool around _ in the back row of the cinema...?”

Bucky groaned. It sounded like he  _ wanted _ to give Tony what he wanted. “That sounds  _ great, _ baby, but  _ I can’t. _ This meeting’s real important.”

Tony pouted still. Not just because of his assignment. He kind of also just...wanted to spend time with Bucky? Was that a bad thing? It felt sort of like a bad thing.

“I’m sorry, baby. But I don’t have to be there until three o’clock, so maybe we can do something together before then?” Bucky suggested.

Tony let out a deep sigh at him, putting a little more feeling than he necessarily had into it. “Yeah, I guess maybe that’d be okay...”

“Oh, c’mon, doll, gimme a smile?” the mobster plied. “Can’t stand listenin’ to you bein’ all sad.”

“I just wanna be with you, Daddy...” Tony complained. “But you’re so busy.”

“I know, baby, but I gotta work. I got people dependin’ on me, y’know?” Bucky told him. “But I’m here now, doll, I’m all yours. I kicked Rumlow out for the night, turned off my work phone. It’s just you and me, doll.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile. Bucky was all his.

“Okay. That  _ does _ make me smile a lil’ bit.”

The mobster chuckled. “There we go, baby. That’s a good boy.” he said. “Now, as I recall, you mentioned phone sex?”

Tony laughed as well. Though, he couldn’t quite deny that his insides had started bubbling and twisting with a burning heat, as soon as he heard Bucky’s distorted and static-y voice through the phone.

“Yes, I did, Daddy...”

“Do you have any toys? Or just those perfect hands?”

“I...I’ve got a set of nipple clamps. And a dildo.”

“Hm, I’d love to see you wear those nipple clamps. You’ve got cute lil’ nipples. I bet they’d look  _ fantastic _ with a pair of clamps on.”

“I can bring them tomorrow, if you want, Daddy?”

“Yeah. I think you should do that. What are you wearin’, baby?”

Tony swallowed dryly. “Just...the same clothes as when I left the brownstone.”

“Take them off. Get naked for me. Show me that beautiful body.”

Tony turned the speaker phone on. He set the phone of one of the pillows, making sure he had both hands free. He quickly shuffled out of his clothes and threw them haphazardly aside. His cock was swelling slowly, the blood rushing at the sound of Bucky’s voice. It took enormous effort for Tony not to touch himself.

“Okay, I’m naked, Daddy. I put you on speaker.”

“That’s good, doll. You’re a good boy. Put on the nipple clamps.”

He clipped the clamps on. A short hiss escaped him at both. It didn’t hurt, but there was a pinching, a tightness. His whole torso tingled somewhat at the stimulation, he wasn’t used to this feeling.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“It’s...nice? Feels sorta...weird. But good. Like, there’s a tightness in my chest? But a good one?”

“That’s good, baby. You sound amazing. I can’t wait to look at you when you’re like this. Maybe I’ll tie you up. Put those clamps on you. Play with you for a while?”

“That sounds, it sounds amazing, Daddy. I-I-I’d like that.”

“I’ll remember that. Put your hands on your body, baby. Feel yourself. Touch yourself everywhere you want me to touch you.  _ But _ no touching your cock, baby, or your ass. Not yet.”

Tony did as he was told.

He started his hands on his belly. He moved them slowly. They ran down the V of his hips to his thighs, squeezing the soft flesh gently. They moved back up to his chest. His fingers fluttered over the clamps, teasing the tightness they made. A gasping moan left him. His hands closed around his throat. He squeezed there as well, cutting air and blood flow for a moment, which made him gasp again. One hand remained there, while the other moved up this hair. He gripped his hair tight, tugging hard. He whined at the sharp pain.

_ “Oh, fuck...” _

“Daddy?”

“Sound so fuckin’ amazing, baby. So fuckin’ hard for you, doll.”

Tony tugged on his hair and squeezed at his throat again. He wheezed. His hips bucked off the bed. The heat crawled all over his body. It crept along his veins but pooled between his thighs. His cock leaked precum, dripping slowly onto his belly and running down the length from the head.

“You got some lube, baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Get your fingers good and wet, doll. Put two in your hole for me. Close your eyes, pretend it’s me. My fingers.”

He hissed as the cold, wet fingers pressed inside him. He moaned as they pushed deep into him.

“Play with your nipples with your other hand. Let me hear you loud and clear, baby.”

He didn’t have to put any effort into following  _ that _ order. As soon as he touched on one of the clamps and touched on his prostate, a desperate, whining cry left him.

_ “Fuck. _ Listenin’ to you’s got me all hard, baby. Keep goin’ like that and I ain’t gonna last long at all. Just keep fuckin’ yourself, doll, I wanna listen to ya when you take that dildo.”

Tony whined. He clutched at the sheets with his free hand, his fingers working him open. He wasn’t going to last very long either, if Bucky kept talking to him like that. That dirty talk was going to kill him. They moaned together, as Tony fucked himself open fast and deep and Bucky no doubt jerked his cock.

_ “Ah, Daddy, _ I- I think I’m ready, Daddy. Ca- Can I take my toy cock?  _ Please?” _

“Do it, doll. Do it for me.  _ Shit, _ pretend it’s me, baby. Picture me with you, fuckin’ you good and slow, makin’ you squirm on my cock.”

He whined again, as he withdrew his fingers. Tony hurried. He poured more lube into his hand, and quickly spread it all over his toy.

“Just take it, baby, fast as you want. Fill that pretty whore ass up for me.”

He pushed the toy in all at once. His eyes rolled back, he saw stars, his body filled with an explosion of heat. He let the toy fill him up, while the image of Bucky on top of him filled his mind.  _ God, yes, _ he could pretend it was his Daddy, fucking him as perfectly as ever.

_ “Daddy! _ Shit, Daddy, you feel so fuckin’ good inside me, Daddy.”

“Ah, shit, keep fuckin’ yourself, doll, cum for me, just wanna listen to ya cum for me.”

_ “Mh, _ please, please,  _ please, _ lemme touch my cock, Daddy! Wanna cum, Daddy!”

He tugged lightly on the nipple clamps as he fucked his hole, as the toy pounded into his prostate and sent electric shocks all through his brain.

“Cum for me, doll. Show Daddy how much you love him.”

_ “Ah, I do, I do, Daddy, I love you, Daddy!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this whole fuckin thing planned out yall and it is WILD


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sat in Bucky’s armchair. He flipped through the book he’d picked off a random shelf. The guard downstairs, some guy called Rollins, said Bucky would be back soon. Had some business that needed to be taken care of.

He wasn’t reading the book. The words on the pages passed him by completely. He was occupied with his thoughts. Thoughts about last night.

He’d said he loved Bucky.

It was...in the heat of the moment, his brain scrambled by sex. Bucky hadn’t said anything about it, once they were finished. He’d talked Tony down from the high of orgasm with a deep, breathy voice, catching his own breath as well. He’d said so many sweet things, Tony had smiled like a love-struck loon as they talked. And God, they’d talked so far into the night. It had gone on for hours. Even as Tony got out of bed to clean himself up, he carried the phone with him so he could keep listening to Bucky’s voice.

Tony hadn’t even realized what he said until after they had finally talked each other into ending the call. It had struck him as he tucked himself into bed to sleep. It had hit him like a freight train going at full speed.

What the hell did he say?

Why did he say that?

Was it...

Was it true?

Or was it just the heat of the moment?

Tony honestly couldn’t say. He  _ wanted _ to say it was just him babbling while drunk on lust. He  _ wanted _ to be a good cop and do his job.

But it felt so true.

His stomach twisted and knotted itself; it felt like a ball of lead sat in his gut. His chest was tight with this tension. He didn’t know what to do. He could...try to backtrack with Bucky. Say that it was just something that slipped out and try to explain himself somehow. Bucky, so far, had seemed to be employing that method, so maybe that would work out.

_ Or _ he could just...embrace it. He could play into it. This whole thing would be over soon enough. At least Tony could pretend, for the time being, that it was real and that this  _ feeling _ wasn’t beyond wrong. He could love Bucky. He wasn’t supposed to, but he wanted to. God, he wanted to.

The bedroom door opened, Tony looked up quickly. Bucky walked in, a big smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hand. Tony’s chest fluttered and his stomach twisted with shame. He glued on a smile as he got up to meet Bucky, forgetting all about the book he had been attempting to read.

“Hey, doll.”

“Hey, Daddy.”

Bucky held up the flowers, his smile a little sheepish.

“We passed a florist and I couldn’t help myself.”

Tony bowed his head in the hopes of hiding his blushing cheeks. He accepted the roses, burying his nose in the petals to breathe in their scent.

“They’re beautiful, Bucky. Thank you.”

When he looked up, Bucky leaned in. He wanted to kiss. Tony’s stomach twisted again. He turned his face away. Bucky seemed confused.

“Is everything okay?” He asked,

Tony opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to make the right words. His mouth fell closed again. He didn’t know what to say.

Bucky took his hand. He pulled Tony along to the armchair but didn’t sit. First, he took the roses and set them down gently on the mantle of the fireplace. Only then did he sit, dragging Tony down to sit in his lap. Tony curled up into his embrace. He felt...small, and safe. Bucky leaned his head on Tony’s, which rested on the mobster’s shoulder. He stroked Tony’s back.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, doll.” he said lowly.

“I...”

Tony just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. Shit...he wasn’t even sure what the truth was.

“This about last night?”

Tony felt his whole body go tense against Bucky. The mobster exhaled a slow sigh.

“Don’t worry about that, baby. We can forget about it. Pretend it never happened. I won’t be mad, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Bucky said in a soft voice. “I mean, this thing’s pretty new. Ain’t gonna hold it against ya if you’re not ready for that yet. And me  _ goading _ you into sayin’ somethin’ like that...it wasn’t right. I’m sorry.”

God, Tony felt like  _ crying. _ His heart was breaking in his chest. He wished he wasn’t a cop, so he could fall head first into this thing. He wished his feelings weren’t so messy and complicated, that everything was just clear-cut and simple.

Bucky pet his head. “It’s okay, doll. Nothin’ to worry your lil’ head about.”

Tony nodded.

If he just... _ didn’t think about it,  _ it would be okay. If he pretended everything was okay, it would be. Like Maria said,  _ seeming is being. _ If he pretended hard enough, it would be real.

“You wanna go to bed, baby? Not talk about any of this anymore?”

Tony nodded again. That sounded perfect.

“C’mon, get up, baby. Let’s get these clothes off and I’ll tuck you into bed, yeah?”

He slid off Bucky’s lap and got to his feet again. Bucky got up too. He shrugged out of his jacket and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt. He helped Tony out of his shirt too, as well as his jeans and boxers and socks. Tony breathed a sigh. He just felt...sad. He waited as Bucky got out of the rest of his clothes, leaving them all in a pile on the floor.

When soft fingers caressed his jaw, Tony looked up. Bucky smiled at him, genuine and kind.

“God, you’re beautiful...”

He was so sweet. Tony could hardly stand it.

Bucky leaned in again. Tony didn’t turn away this time. He let Bucky kiss him. Press their lips together so incredibly gently. The kiss made Tony’s skin ache. He  _ loved _ it so much, but he was so  _ ashamed _ of it.

He didn’t want to feel this anymore. He wanted to feel nothing at all. He wanted the blissful calm he knew came with an orgasm.

His hands rested on Bucky’s shoulders. He stood up on is toes, pushing into the soft kiss and leaning his body against the other man. Bucky’s hand appeared at the slope of his back. It wasted not time there, though, and soon moved down to grope and feel over Tony’s ass. His fingers slipped between his cheeks, sliding over his rim. Tony moaned into the kiss. The feeling of pleasure welled over him, drowning out any other thoughts in his head. It was a luscious silence in his mind.

Tony pulled out of the kiss. Without a moment’s hesitation, he sank to his knees. He gathered the saliva in his mouth for a handful of seconds then spit it into his hand, slathering it over his fingers. As his lips closed around the head of Bucky’s hardening cock, his fingers also pressed on his own hole. He pressed inside, as he sank onto Bucky.

The man moaned above him: Tony fingered his hole, his mouth worked on the mobster’s cock. He groaned around the hard member as he pressed on his prostate. Bucky groaned at that, the vibrations of Tony’s throat driving his crazy. The hand tugging on Tony’s hair just made him moan again, which made Bucky tug on his hair again which made Tony moan; a vicious circle of amazing pleasure.

Bucky grabbed his arm, giving it a tug to get him on his feet again. Their kiss was filthy, nasty. Deep and insatiable. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist. Bucky easily carried him. In a second, Tony found himself with his back pressed to one of the bookshelves. He locked his legs over Bucky’s hips quickly. The kiss didn’t break for a single moment. Not even when Tony reached down between their bodies, when he guided Bucky to his hole.

He could scream as Bucky thrust into him. Bucky fucked him slowly. They moved together somehow. As the mobster thrust up into him, Tony rolled his body against him too. He clawed at Bucky’s back, moaned into the kiss, heels digging into his hips. Bucky felt over Tony’s ass, and between them to stroke his cock, up to tease his nipples, running through his hair and petting his face, closing around his throat.

_ “Choke me, Daddy.” _

He didn’t want to be able to think anymore.

Bucky’s strong hand squeezed his throat.

Tony wished things were easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Chapter 9

“And you’re sure about this? I mean, you were so keen on bein’ together today?”

Tony forced a smile onto his face as he looked up at his man. “I’m sure. You’ve got work. It’s okay. Your job is important, I understand that.” he said. “I’ll just hang around the city and you call me when your meeting’s done, and we can meet up somewhere. Do something then instead.”

The mobster frowned, appearing to still be a little concerned. “Okay. I mean...if you’re  _ really _ sure?”

“I’m sure, Daddy.” Tony said. “Don’t worry.”

He stood up on his toes and placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. As he moved to step back, Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled him in again. The kiss was soft and slow, Bucky’s lips still tasted like coffee.

“Should I come back later, or...?”

*

Bucky smiled as he and Tony parted. He looked up and saw Natasha standing in the door, one of those  _ looks _ on her face.

“Not at all.” Bucky said, prompting the woman to actually enter his office. “Please, let me introduce you. Nat, this is Tony. Tony, this is Natasha. My sister.”

Both he and Natasha chuckled as Tony’s eyes widened with shock and stared up at Bucky.

_ “Sister? _ I didn’t know you had a sister!” the man said, a confused smile filling his face.

Natasha shrugged. “Little known fact.” she said and offered her hand to Tony. “Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard some things about you.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Tony said, shaking her hand politely. “I guess I’ll have to grill your brother about you tonight.”

“He won’t say anything.” Natasha said, fixing Bucky with another one of those  _ looks. _ “If he knows what’s good for him.”

Tony laughed lightly. It was good to hear that, after last night. Bucky’s heart had clenched with worry when he walked in and saw Tony looking that sad. At first, he’d thought Tony was just upset about what he’d said, but then...it seemed deeper. Bucky wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t want to push Tony too hard on it. He had made a mental note of remembering to ask Tony more about it tonight.

“I should get going.” Tony said. “Don’t wanna make you late for your meeting.”

“Thanks, doll. I’ll call when it’s done.”

“Great! It was nice to meet you, Natasha.”

He went on his toes again, pressing yet another kiss to Bucky’s cheek, before leaving the office. They listened to his steps move down the stairs, the front door opening and closing a few seconds later.

_ “I thought we decided we’d discuss it before telling anyone.” _ Natasha said, easily falling back into Russian.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ Bucky said, doing the same. “We can talk about it later, okay? We can’t be late.”

*

Tony was so fucking nervous. He sat in the far back of his and Rhodey’s favourite diner. Rhodey had to get there soon. Tony was pretty sure none of Bucky’s people had followed him, but it wasn’t like he knew all their faces. A hundred of them could’ve followed him and he’d never know.

He was  _ beyond _ relieved when he saw Rhodey step through the door. The cop hurried over to their usual table, sliding into the seat opposite Tony. He was  _ really _ glad Rhodey had had the good sense to change out of his uniform before coming to meet him.

“Christ, Tones, it’s good to see ya.” he said. “You okay?”

Tony nodded. He removed his sunglasses and pushed his hood down.

_ “Jesus Christ!” _ Rhodey exclaimed, reaching across the table.

He tugged on Tony’s hoodie, pulling it down and getting a good look at the hand-shaped bruise around his neck.

“What’d he do to you?!” he hissed as Tony batted his hand away. “I swear, I’ll kill his ass!”

“It’s fine, Rhodey. I’m okay.”

“That doesn’t look  _ fine! _ If he’s hurting you-“

_ “It’s fine!  _ I...I asked him to do it, okay? It’s a sex thing?”

Rhodey deflated with a sigh.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll take your word for it. But you can tell me if you get bruises you  _ didn’t _ ask for. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I know, Rhodey. That’s not why I’m here. I just...needed to talk to someone.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, man, I’m right here.” Rhodey promised. “What’s up? What’s goin’ on?”

Tony sighed. He ran his hands over his face. He was so tired. He’d barely slept last night.

“I don’t know what to do. It’s like...everything’s perfectly clear, but I still don’t know what to make of the picture I’m seein’. That make sense?”

Rhodey nodded. They were quiet for a minute, as a waitress approached. Rhodey ordered a simple cup of coffee and Tony requested a refill. The girl scurried away but returned just a moment later, with a coffee pot and a mug in hand. She refilled Tony’s mug and placed the second one before Rhodey, filling it as well. They waited until she was gone, to speak again.

“Yeah, I think I see what you mean. What’s it you’re tryin’ to make sense of?”

He sighed again. He gripped his mug tightly. Tony drank deep from it.

“I don’t even know. I just...I dunno what to do.”

Rhodey reached across the table. He rested his hand on Tony’s forearm, squeezing it tight. Why did everyone seem to think that was reassuring?

“I wanna help you, Tony, I really do.” he insisted. “But you gotta gimme somethin’ to work with. Tell me what’s goin’ on inside your head, man. I can’t read minds.”

“I have all these... _ feelings. _ Hill said it was normal, a part of the job, happens to everyone. But it feels  _ so real. _ And that’s just...conflicting.”

“Okay...yeah. I think I get it. If this thing’s  _ this _ hard on you, I think...maybe you should call it quits. I can talk to Fury if you want. Or Pepper. Fury listens to her.”

God, Rhodey wasn’t  _ getting it. _

“No. No, I don’t wanna quit, Rhodey. I just need to wrap my head around things.”

“Then let me help you do that.” the cop insisted. “I’m on your side, Tony. I want what you want.”

Tony lifted his gaze from the small bubbles gathered on the surface of his coffee. He looked at Rhodey instead.

“What do I want, Rhodey?”

“To take down Barnes. The whole goddamn Red Star Mob.”

Tony stared at him.

He got up and walked out, ignoring how Rhodey called after him.

*

Bucky wished he got to see Natasha more often. She did work all over the country. She dropped by if she had business in the city, or if Bucky hired her, but he wished she’d stick around.

Whenever she left, he always felt reminded of their childhood. They weren’t  _ actually _ siblings, but like with him and Steve, they might as well have been. While Steve was from the era  _ after _ the Barnes family adopted Bucky out of Russia, Natasha was from  _ before. _ Raised in an overcrowded orphanage on the edge of Moscow, they’d sword to be each other’s family. Bucky getting adopted and moving to New York and Natasha staying behind and ageing out of the system didn’t change that, as much as it might feel like it did.

Either way, it was good to have his sister back again, for however long she stayed this time.

_ “About Tony...do I need to give him the shovel talk?” _ Natasha asked just as they were docking on Governors Island.

The man snorted.  _ “That won’t be necessary. But thank you.” _ he said.  _ “Does that mean you approve?” _

They disembarked, following along with the small stream of tourists that had been on the ferry.

_ “Does my approval matter?” _

_ “Of course it does. You’re my sister.” _

_ “Let me join you for dinner and we’ll see...” _

_ “Why does everything you say sound like a threat?” _

_ “Because it usually is.” _

The walk to Nolan Park didn’t take long. They moved with purpose. The crowd parted to let them pass.

Matt and T’Challa awaited them, standing comfortable in the shade of a huge oak tree. Frank and Okoye stood close by, guards raised. Bucky nodded politely at them both and received the same in return. Natasha joined them, as Bucky joined the Heads of Family.

“Matt, it’s good to see you, despite the circumstances.” le said.

“Glad you could make it on such short notice.” Matt said, switching the cane to his left hand and offering out the right.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.” Bucky said, grasping and shaking the man’s hand. “T’Challa, a pleasure, as always.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” T’Challa replied, as they too shook hands. “Shall we walk?”

“Certainly.” Matt said.

The blind man took T’Challa’s right elbow, Bucky remained on Matt’s right, and they walked as they talked. Their guards followed, silent and watching.

“It’s getting worse. Zemo’s getting more bold by the day. We can’t accept this any longer.” the Irishman said sharply.

T’Challa hummed. “I believe we should be patient. We hardly know anything about Zemo.” he reminded. “We need more time to gather information.”

“We can’t fight back if we don’t know our enemy’s weak spots.” Bucky agreed.

Murdock sighed. “I know, I know. But you both know that id we don’t act soon, he’ll put us all in the ground. Tear down everything we’ve built.”

“We won’t let that happen, Matt, and you know it.” T’Challa said, giving the hand on his arm a friendly pat. “Not without a good fight. We would all rather burn the city to the ground, than turn it over to him.”

They found three unoccupied red lawn chairs, sets of which were spread out around the park. T’Challa showed Matt to the middle the seat, the other two men sitting on either his sides. Their guards dutifully waited close behind. Bucky couldn’t help but snort.

“What’s up?” Matt asked, grinning at the amused noise.

“Nah, nothin’. Just hit me that we sound like bad joke.” Bucky explained. “A black guy, a blind guy, and a guy with one arm walk into a park...”

“They’re all arrested for tax evasion.” T’Challa added.

They all laughed.

*

“Hey, doll, just callin’ to tell ya the meetin’s done. We’re just in line for the ferry now.”

“That’s great. Uh, c-can we meet now? Just us, you and me? We...need to talk.”

Bucky’s heart sank, his whole chest clenched. Tony sounded all wrong. He sounded like he did last night. Or like he did the few times he’d talked last night.

“Baby, is everything okay?” Bucky asked quickly, casting a worried look at Natasha.

His worry made her worry too.

“Um...no. No, everything’s not okay. I just...I’ve got some stuff I need to tell you.”

“Okay. Yeah. Text me where to meet you. It’ll take me some time to get there, but I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“Okay. Okay. I just feel so terrible and...and you need to know why but I- I can’t say this on the phone. You deserve better. You...deserve to hear it in person.”

“You’re kinda really scarin’ me now, doll, I gotta admit.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry. For everything. I...I’ll text you.”

Tony hung up on him. A few moments later, the phone buzzed in Bucky’s hand and displayed Tony’s quick message.

Fuck, this couldn’t be good. What the hell happened? Was this all because Bucky got him to say the L-word? Shit...he felt sick. He hated the thought that  _ he _ had made such a mess of Tony. He wanted to go back and sock himself in the jaw for being such a fucking idiot.

*

Bucky almost jumped out of the still moving car when he saw Tony. The man stood on a corner, nervously wringing his hands and fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, looking around and searching for Bucky. Natasha swerved the car into an empty space along the curb. As soon as the car came to a screeching halt, Bucky jumped out. Tony looked so relieved to see him.

“Tony! Doll!” Bucky said as they hurried to meet.

They fell into an easy embrace, holding each other close for a moment.

“God, you scared the hell outta me with that call.” the mobster said as they finally pulled themselves away from each other again. “What’s goin’ on? Whatever it is, we can figure it out, okay?”

Tony looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. He’d been crying. The bruise around his throat was still a dark and angry purple. He felt terrible for putting that bruise on Tony, despite how Tony had begged for it.

“I hope so. There’s, um, a coffee shop back that way.” he said, pointing down the street behind Bucky. “Could just sit? And talk? I’ll tell you  _ everything, _ I swear. No more lies.”  


Bucky was conflicted for a splitsecond. He was, all at the same time, upset that Tony had lied  _ and _ relieved that Tony was going to tell him the truth. Whatever the truth might be.

“Okay. Yeah, of course.” Bucky told him. “Natasha, can you-“

“Yeah, I’ll give you some privacy.” she cut in, already turning on her toes to get back in the car she’d just left.

Tires screeched, but this time it wasn’t Natasha driving.

People all around looked up, curious to see what had made the noise.

A pick-up truck came barrelling down the street. There was a man standing in the back. It registered all too late that the object in his hands, was a machine gun.

He started firing.

People screamed and dove to the ground. From his perch on the truck bed, he was more than tall enough to be able to shoot over the cars.

Natasha dove into cover behind Bucky’s black town car.

Bucky grabbed Tony and threw him to the ground, throwing himself over the smaller man.

A pained shout left Bucky. The pain bloomed in his right shoulder. Agonizing, burning pain. Bucky knew all too well what a gunshot wound felt like, and that was sure as hell one.

The gunfire stopped, tires screeched once again, sirens in the distance, people screaming.

Wow, Bucky was getting  _ really _ dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sat in the hospital waiting room.

He was covered in blood, none of it his own.

Bucky had been on top of him. He’d bled so much. Tony couldn’t believe there was  _ that much _ blood in one person. It all soaked through his clothes and his hair. He could still taste it on his lips.

A nurse had told him Bucky was in surgery.

Natasha had brought him a cup of coffee. He clutched it tight. He could feel it going cold in his hands.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to meet up and talk and Tony would spill his guts for Bucky, tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Whatever happened after that, happened. Tony would be satisfied with knowing that he had fully given himself over to Bucky.

They almost died. They could have died, right then and there, and none of it would’ve even mattered anymore. Tony’s heart still raced. It felt like he was stuck in that moment; the sound of gunshots, screaming, falling onto the ground, Bucky landing on top of him, a loud yell right in his ear, warm blood pouring over him. Then Natasha had dragged Bucky off Tony, got him on his back. She removed her jacket and bundled it up and used it to stem the bleeding. Tony had been frozen. All he could do was stare at his bloody hands and at Bucky and Natasha.

Tony had been in firefights before, a few times. It was almost unavoidable as a cop. That wasn’t what scared him. What scared him, despite how stupid it sounded, was  _ the fear. _ The utter  _ terror _ that ripped his body to pieces when he realized what had happened, that Bucky was hurt. He was so completely terrified that he’d lose Bucky, that Bucky would leave him.

In that moment, he was struck by lightning. The clouds in his head parted and he could see the absolute, unequivocal truth.

He, Anthony Edward Stark, a twenty-five year old police officer, was in love with James Buchanan Barnes, a thirty-two year old mob boss.

A mob boss who was currently lying on a table, fighting for his life.

Tony couldn’t take this.

He got up. He dropped the cold coffee into a trash can as he passed it, and left the hospital.

*

People stared at him as he walked into the precinct. He didn’t care. He just had to get to the locker rooms. He could shower there, he had extra clothes in his locker. He had to get all this blood off himself. Fury stomped out of his office, calling after Tony. Tony heard his voice like the buzzing of a thousand bees. It was loud and unintelligible. He ignored it.

He dumped his clothes in the trash. He stood under the spray of cold water. He scrubbed himself raw. He watched the water and the blood disappear down the drain.

He wondered if Bucky was out of surgery yet. If he was okay.

He towelled off and got dressed.

He walked through the sea of policemen again. Rhodey was there, and Pepper. They tried to stop him, but he didn’t let them. Tony had to speak to Fury.

The Captain didn’t even look up when Tony walked into his office.

“I quit.”

Fury finished what he was writing. He capped his pen and set it aside. He gathered his papers together, putting them into a file, and hiding them away in a drawer of his desk. He focused his attention on Tony.

“Say again.”

Tony crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“I quit. I can’t do this. I’m... I can’t.”

Fury gestured to the chair Tony was standing next to. “Sit.”

Tony sighed, but sat down.

“Tell me what happened.”

The officer swallowed dryly. He kept his eyes on the floor.

“Drive-by shooting. They shot Bucky.”

“I heard. Is he alive?”

“I...I think so. I don’t know.”

“If he lives, this is the perfect time for you to get closer. He’ll need you. You’ll take care of him. Nurse him back to health. After that, he’ll have a hard time doubting you.”

_ “No.” _

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Excuse you?”

“No. I’m done. I quit.”

“You’re not  _ allowed _ to quit this assignment.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Tony said as he got up.  _ “I quit. _ You’ve already got my badge and gun and all that. My uniforms are in my locker. You can have someone clean it out, I’m sure. It’s been an honour serving under you, Captain.”

He offered his hand to the man.

Fury took a deep breath. Though, it seemed he realized Tony’s mind could not be changed. He stood up and shook Tony’s hand.

Tony left his office. Pepper and Rhodey were waiting in the bullpen outside.

“Rhodey, it’s been great having you for a partner. I couldn’t ask for someone better.” he said with a small smile. “Pepper, keep the place standing, will ya?”

“What are you doing?” the woman asked. “You’re talking like you’re dying.”

Tony shrugged. “No. Not dying. Just quitting.”

_ “What?!” _

_ “What?!” _

He shrugged again. “I’m sorry. It’s for the best. I can’t...be this person and be a cop at the same time.”

“What  _ person _ are you talking about, Tony?” Pepper questioned.

“Yeah, man, you gotta talk to us.” Rhodey agreed. “What’s going on? Barnes’ got you all messed up in the head, you gotta snap outta this, man!”

_ “I’m in love with him.” _

They stared at him.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen but it did. I can’t lie to him anymore.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rollins was on the door when Tony got to the brownstone. The guard seemed relieved to see Tony walk through the door.

“Boss is looking for you. Worried out of his mind.” he said. “He’s in his office.”

Tony thanked him softly and hurried inside. There were people all over the house. Everyone looked angry and worried. Tony slipped through the crowd, hurrying to find Bucky. The relief washed over him like a tidal wave when he walked into the office, when he saw Bucky standing over his desk, his right shoulder wrapped in bandages, and barking orders at his men. Tears sprung from Tony’s eyes without permission.

_ “Bucky.” _

The mobster looked up. The angry furrow in his brow melted away into relief when he saw Tony too.

_ “Jesus, _ doll...” he said softly. He looked to his people again for a moment. “Give us a minute.”

They all left in a hurry, the last closing the door behind them.

The tears poured down Tony’s face and a soft sob broke from him. Bucky was there in an instant. He hissed slightly at the motion but still wrapped his arm around Tony. He collapsed into Bucky, sobbing against his chest. Bucky hushed him softly. He pet Tony’s head, kissed his forehead.

*

They sat in the armchair behind Bucky’s desk, Tony is his lap again. Tony rested his head on Bucky’s uninjured left shoulder.

“I was so worried about you, doll.” he said lowly.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered. “I’s all covered in blood a-a-and you were in surgery, and I-I didn’t  _ know! _ I was so scared...”

He snivelled and wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I know, baby. It’s okay. I understand.” Bucky told him, petting the man’s leg. “But I’m okay. Just flesh wounds, I swear. One grazed my shoulder. The other grazed my... _ trapezius, _ I think they said? And it wasn’t really surgery, so much as me getting stitched up and a drip and a transfusion. I left as soon as I could but Natasha said you were already gone.”

Tony nodded. He tried to take a few deep, calming breaths. Bucky was okay. He was  _ okay. _ It was just a couple of grazes. He might have bled a lot, but he wasn’t badly hurt. He’d be okay.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, doll. I’d never wanted anythin’ like that for you.” Bucky told him. “I’m tryin’ my hardest to figure out who’d do somethin’ like that, and why. I think you should go home, baby. I’ll send some people with you, keep you safe. I couldn’t forgive myself if somethin’ ever happened to you.”

Tony shook his head quickly, grabbing at Bucky’s naked chest. “Don’t wanna leave you.”

The mobster sighed. He took one of Tony’s hands in his own, he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head.

“I know, baby, but it’s not safe here right now. Not until we can handle this whole thing.”

Tony lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder. He looked up at the man with big, glassy eyes.

“I love you.”

A smile crept onto Bucky’s lips.

“I love you too.”

Tony tasted blood on his lips when they kissed. He didn’t care. He needed to feel Bucky. He just needed to  _ feel _ him and know he was really alive.

“Get up. Get up, baby.” Bucky muttered into the kiss. “The desk,  _ get on the desk.” _

Tony hummed and nodded, but didn’t want to part from him. He slid off Bucky’s lap, bending and leaning in a strange way as to stay connected to the mobster. But Bucky didn’t waste any time in getting up either. Tony sat up on the desk, hands working blindly behind him to shove things out of the way. They could both hear things getting knocked over, papers sent flying, but they didn’t care.

Bucky clambered after the top drawer. He ignored how his shoulder burned at the movements. He searched and felt around, finally producing a bottle of lube. Tony shuffled his sweatpants and boxers down his legs, kicking off one shoe to free that leg completely from the clothes. Bucky passed him the lube and Tony helped to our a decent amount into Bucky’s hand. He moaned at Bucky, as the mobster’s fingers touched between Tony’s spread legs.

His hands wandered all over Bucky’s body as Bucky fingered him, prepared him. He felt over the man’s hard chest, staying away from the bandages, down the muscular arm, up his back, over the rough scars that covered his left shoulder, to his neck and along his jaw and through his hair. His body felt amazing, Tony loved every inch of it.

They stopped, parting, as Bucky decided Tony was ready. Three hands fumbled with Bucky’s belt and button and zipper. They pushed his pants down quickly. They crashed against each other in another viscous kiss. Tony shuffled closer to the edge of the desk. Bucky pulled Tony to him, pressing their bodies together. They both groaned as his cock slipped inside Tony.

It wasn’t sex.

It was love-making. It was a display of their newly realized love, and of their relief to have survived the recent attack. They held each other close, desperately clinging to each other. The way Bucky felt inside him and around him, Tony could swear it was love itself. As if love had become a physical sensation, instead of an emotion. He never wanted it to end.

“I love you.” Tony moaned against Bucky’s lips.  _ “Oh, God,  _ I love you so much.”

Tony felt Bucky’s nails leave marks along his back.

_ “Fuck, _ doll, feel so fuckin’ good,” the man replied. ”-fuckin’ love you.”

*

“Do I really have to go?” Tony asked as they dressed again.

“Yes. It’s not safe here. It won’t be, until I can handle the people that attacked us.”

“Okay. I...I guess you’d know best in this kinda situation.”  
  
Tony really had no idea how to deal with what happened. He knew how to handle it as a cop, but as a victim, as a part of the Red Star Mob? No clue.

“I’ll send some people with you. They’ll take care of you.”

They cleaned up and straightened themselves out. Tony sat down in the armchair, pulling his legs up close to his body. Bucky sat on the edge of the desk.

“I ain’t happy with it either but it’s for the best, doll.” he said. “If I know you’re safe, I can focus on fixing this thing. Then we’ll be together again. You and me. Yeah?”

Tony looked up at him, managing a genuine smile. “Yeah.”

Bucky smiled back, probably happy to see a smile on Tony’s face again. “I’ll take a whole week off. We can go to my place up in the Hamptons. Spend the whole week in bed.”

God, that sounded amazing. Tony wished they could go now. Leave this whole mess of a city behind for a while.

“I’d like that.” he said softly.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, me too...” he said. “Can I ask you, before you go...what was it you wanted to tell me? Before, when we met up?”

The smile slipped from Tony’s lips again. “It’s...hard to explain. I had a problem. But I fixed it.” he said, not quite explaining things. “I think...you should focus on what happened. After everything’s okay again, we’ll sit down and I’ll tell you  _ everything _ you wanna know. Won’t spare any details. Okay?”

The man sighed. He was clearly a little frustrated that Tony refused to tell. But he seemed to decide to take Tony at his word, so he let it lie.

“Okay.” he said. “Then you should get going. Go home, get some rest. I’ll call tonight.”

Tony nodded, and Bucky shuffled over to the door. He opened it quickly, leaning out into the hall to shout.

_ “Rumlow! Rollins! Get up here!” _

The guards both hurried through the house, thundering up the stairs and down the hall. They stepped into their boss’ office ready to follow orders.

“You two take Tony home and stay with him.” Bucky commanded sharply. “You protect him with your goddamn lives or I’ll kill you both myself. Got it?”

The men nodded curtly. “Yes, sir.” they chorused.

Tony got up. He and Bucky kissed goodbye. Tony left, Rumlow in front of him and Rollins behind. He had to admit, he did feel a little safer with his own security team to protect him.

*

Tony jolted awake in the car when the doors slammed shut.

He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around to see where they were. They had stopped so they had to be near his apartment, right?

Wait...he didn’t recognize this area. Where were they? Rumlow and Rollins had left the car; he could still see them outside, though. It looked like they were talking, quietly discussing something. They finished their conversation after some moments and Rollins threw open the backseat door on Tony’s right.

“Where are we?” Tony asked.

He shuffled away from Rollins. He just...really did not trust this situation.

“Get over here!” Rollins ordered.

“No.  _ Tell me where we are!” _ Tony shouted.

The door behind him was thrown open suddenly and Rumlow grabbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. Chapter 12

When Tony opened his eyes, he first noticed Rumlow and Rollins. There was a wall of metal bars between him and them, like those of a prison cell. The men stood some paces back from the wall. They were playing rock-paper-scissors by the looks of it. Tony watched, still dazed and confused.

Rumlow threw rock, Rollins threw scissors.

Rumlow grinned and Rollins sighed.

They went again.

Rumlow threw scissors, Rollins threw rock.

Again.

Rumlow threw rock, Rollins threw paper.

Rumlow groaned at his loss, while Rollins pumped his fist in the air at his victory.

_ “Yes!” _ the victor exclaimed.

Rumlow grabbed him by the jacket and punched him in the face. Three times.  _ What the hell was happening? _ Rollins staggered back, blood pouring from his nose. His lip was torn up too, and it looked like he’d have a nasty black-eye soon as well. Oddly enough, he returned two of the punches, which Rumlow didn’t even  _ try _ to fight. Finally, Rollins pulled his gun and shot Rumlow in the thigh. Rumlow collapsed to the ground, a pained shout leaving him. The gunshot rattled Tony’s head, the noise reverberating around the empty building. Rollins hastily put his gun away, then helped Rumlow up again. They shuffled over to the car, which had been parked near the entrance to the warehouse they were in. Rollins put Rumlow in the backseat then hopped in the driver’s seat. The warehouse doors opened for them and they left.

What the fuck?

As he started to come back to himself, it started making a little more sense. They had to be working for one of Bucky’s rivals. The bruises and the gunshot wound, they were to make it believable. Make it seem like the had put up a fight against whoever took Tony, instead of just handing him over. They would go back to Bucky and spin some tall tale; they were ambushed, out-manned and out-gunned, they tried their hardest but couldn’t protect Tony. With those injuries, Bucky would probably believe them.

Tony sat up slowly. His head pounded. He found a bump on the back of his skull; they must have knocked him on the head to keep him from struggling.

He looked around. He was in a cell, which had to have been added to the building quite recently. Tony doubted the standard warehouse came equipped with holding cells. One of the walls was purely the warehouse itself, made of strong brick and mortar, with the cot pushed up against it. The remaining three walls were metal bars, a gate installed just opposite to where the cot was placed. At the bottom, the bars were cast into the concrete of the floor, though said concrete looked new as well. They had had to break up the old stuff to put in the bars and make them secure. A ceiling of plate metal had been welded into place atop the walls, like a lid on a jar. There was a plastic bag under the cot, with two bottles of water and a big hunk of bread in it. In one corner of the cell was a bucket. Going by the lack of a toilet, Tony was fairly certain of the bucket’s purpose.

Ew.

Okay. Okay. This was bad. This was  _ very bad. _

He clapped himself across the cheek.

_ Keep it together! _

He took a deep breath.

Yes, this was bad, but Tony was a smart guy! He could figure a way out of this.

*

The front door blew open with a bang

_ “Help! We need help!” _

Bucky’s office emptied in a handful of seconds. Bucky, and all those he had been conferring with, all rushed down the stairs and to the hall. _Rumlow?_ _Rollins?_ Rumlow was bleeding like hell, his leg all busted up, but at least Rollins had managed to apply a tourniquet with Rumlow’s tie, and Rollins’ face was beaten to hell, blood pouring from both his nose and mouth.

People were already grabbing Rumlow out of Rollins’ hands. Bucky stood back. He let them drag the guard to the dining room, where they laid him out on the table.

“Someone call the doctor!” Bucky barked at the men. “Keep pressure on it! Check the tourniquet and make sure he stays awake!”

The three ran to follow his orders, as Bucky stormed over to speak with Rollins.

“I’m sorry, sir, we got ambushed.” he told Bucky raptly, mindlessly wiping his face with his sleeve and staining the fine light gray suit with blood. “We tried to fight ‘em off but there were too many. They took Tony.  _ I’m sorry.” _

Bucky’s heart sank. He had, for a moment, held out the hope that Tony had somehow managed to escape  _ this, _ whatever  _ this _ was.

“Who was it? Who did this?” he hissed at Rollins.

“I’m sorry, I can’t say for certain. They had masks. Couldn’t see any faces.” he answered. “But...given the state of things, I’d bet my life it’s Zemo.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay. You...go sit. Make sure the doctor takes a look at you after he’s done with Rumlow.”

He walked away before Rollins even answered.

He went back up the stairs.

He went into his office and closed the door behind himself.

He stopped at the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a quadruple whiskey.

He drank the whole thing in one long go.

He threw the glass.

It shattered, glass exploding as it hit the wall. The violent motion sent a flare of stabbing pain through his shoulder. It burned so intensely that his vision whited out for a moment. His knees folded under him and a pained howl left him.

He didn’t even care.

Zemo, if it was even him, had Tony. They had stolen Tony away from him. His heart ached and pained. Why was everything such a mess? Why couldn’t things be easier?

The door opened.

“Боже мой...” Natasha said behind him.

She appeared at his left side. She wrapped her arm around his waist and grabbed him by the belt. She all but  _ dragged _ him to his feet, walking him over to sit in his armchair.

_ “You’re bleeding again, you idiot...” _ she said with a familiar fondness in her voice.  _ “I’ll be back in a minute.” _

He barely noticed that she left. His mind raced; images of Tony filled his head. Tony, tied up and alone in a dark room. Tony, being beaten and tortured by his kidnappers. Tony, bleeding out on the floor. Tony, begging for help that wouldn’t come. Bucky couldn’t stand it.

He hissed when Natasha fiddled with his shoulder.

_ “You really lost yourself for this guy, huh?” _ she asked as she was finally wrapping him up with fresh bandages.

Bucky sighed. He looked up at her.  _ “I love him, Natasha.” _

She nodded at that, a soft sigh leaving her.  _ “Clean up that glass and I’ll round up the Generals.” _

*

Bucky had just dropped the last shards of glass into the trash can when Natasha returned with Sam, Clint, Steve, and Peggy in tow.

“How’s Rumlow?” he asked.

“He’ll live.” Sam said, taking a seat in one of the guest chairs in front of Bucky’s desk. “Doc tucked him in in the guest room. He’s getting a transfusion from one of the other guys now. He lost a lot of blood.”

“And I interrogated Rollins.” Clint added as he poured drinks for everyone. “Story’s consistent. I’ll have a word with Rumlow when he wakes up, though. Make sure they match up.”

Bucky sat down behind his desk. He rubbed at his eyes. This was...rough.

Steve was on his left within a few moments. He rested his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll find him, Buck.” Steve said. “I called Murdock and T’Challa as soon as I heard and they say their resources are at our disposal. They both understand the weight of the situation. They’re happy to help. We’ve got influence all over the city. We  _ will _ find him.”

The boss nodded. Steve was right. He knew that. They would find Tony.  _ They would. _ Bucky just hoped they found him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже мой - My God


	13. Chapter 13

“Steve, I want you to go out and check on our major players. Make sure everyone’s doin’ alright. Put everyone on high alert. Stay in contact with Matt and T’Challa. Get them to check on all their people too, just to be safe.” Bucky ordered. “If this  _ is _ Zemo, then it might be some kinda coordinated strike on all of us. Somethin’ to distract us, weaken us.”

The blond man nodded curtly. He whipped out his phone and started texting, already jumping on his new task.

“Clint, stick with Rollins and Rumlow. Grill ‘em as hard as you have to. I want  _ every _ detail they remember. When you’re done, scout the place where it went down. See if you can find any other witnesses or surveillance footage.” Bucky continued, at which Clint nodded. “Sam, fortify this place. I want it tighter than Fort fucking Knox. No one gets in or out without you knowing about it. Someone’s been feeding Zemo intel. I want you to watch  _ everyone.” _

“Copy that.” Sam said quickly.

“Peg, round up the people you trust. The one’s you  _ know _ would never turn on us. Get ‘em ready to hit Zemo hard and fast. We need to be ready to move as soon as we know where to find him.”

Peggy’s stone cold look never wavered.

“Nat, talk to your contacts. I don’t care  _ who _ they are,  _ where _ they are, or  _ what _ you have to pay them. If they have  _ any _ intel on Zemo,  _ I want it.” _

The group moved out, a steely determination on all their faces. Natasha stayed. She shut the door behind the others, leaving only her and Bucky in the office. She sat down and Bucky did the same. They watched each other for a moment, across the desk.

_ “Is he worth all this?” _ she questioned.

_ “Yes.” _ Bucky answered without hesitation.  _ “And even if he wasn’t, it was high time to strike back against Zemo anyway. Two birds, one stone, I suppose.” _

Natasha nodded.  _ “I’ll do what I can.” _

She got up and left as well.

*

Tony paced back and forth in his cell.

His mind was miles away. He was focused on trying to figure out how to escape.

He and Rhodey had fucked around with lock-picking a while back, just for fun. He had felt over the lock on the outside of the gate, he couldn’t see it but he could feel it well enough. If he could just get his hands on something to use as the actual picks, then maybe he could get the lock open.

That was  _ Step One. _

Once he got out of the cell, he was still in the warehouse. It seemed, from what he had witnessed while Rumlow and Rollins were there, that the giant doors were somehow remote controlled. Either way, he could see a normal door on the far side of the big doors, across the warehouse floor from his cell. From where he stood, the door didn’t look particularly sturdy, so even if it  _ was _ locked, Tony might be able to force it open.

He would assume that the warehouse was located somewhere on the docks, which was usually a pretty crowded area. A lot of people working and moving around. If he just found  _ people, _ everything would be fine. He could call Bucky and the police, and get help.

That was a few to many  _ ifs _ for Tony’s taste.

He sat down on his bunk. This was...a mess. He hoped Bucky would find him soon, and come in and save him. Hm, that was probably a pipe dream. He guessed it would, by the kidnapper’s design, be very hard to find Tony.

The giant sliding doors started creaking and ticking and groaning, slowly opening. A whole caravan of black SUVs rolled into the warehouse. Tony watched closely. They split off from the line, parking all over the warehouse floor as if after some pattern Tony couldn’t quite see. The engines silenced and the passengers climbed out. In a matter of minutes, the empty warehouse turned into something similar to  _ a military base. _ This was... _ insane. _ Tony couldn’t believe his eyes.

A man approached the bars. He stopped just far enough away to be out of Tony’s reach, no matter how hard Tony might try.

“Good evening.” the man said, with an accent that sounded...German? Tony was uncertain. “My name is Helmut Zemo. I hope you are well. I told my men not to hurt you too badly.”

So this was the famous Zemo. Tony wasn’t sure what he had expected but...somehow this guy kind of didn’t match up it.

“Why am I here?” Tony questioned. “What do you want with me?”

“With you? I want nothing with  _ you.” _ Zemo said. “I want something from  _ James Barnes.” _

Tony nodded. He got up and crossed the cell quickly, getting as close to Zemo as he could.

“Then let me talk to Bucky. I can try to convince him to give you whatever you want.” he said. “He’ll listen to me. He’ll want me back safe.”

A mean smirk filled Zemo’s face. Okay,  _ now _ he looked more like the somewhat cartoon-y villain Tony’s mind had produced.

“What I want, he cannot give me.”

What? What the hell did that mean?

“I want my family back.”

Tony was  _ so _ confused.

“Barnes killed them. Well, not personally. Not directly.” Zemo explained. “But they died because of him. Because of his...empire of crime.”

Tony forced himself to remain calm. “And I’m sorry for your loss. I really am, I swear to you. But if they were civilians, innocent bystanders, then I am  _ certain _ that Bucky had no intention for them to die. Yeah, he’s a criminal, but he doesn’t kill innocent people.”

_ “What his intentions were doesn’t matter!” _ Zemo shouted. “What matters is that they’re dead!”

He stopped himself then. He forced himself to silence, and to collect himself. He took a deep, calming breath.

“My wife and my two children.” he said. “They died. I watched them die. I watched the people I love die. Barnes is going to feel that pain. I will  _ make him _ feel that pain.”

And Tony could guess how Zemo intended to do that...

*

Bucky didn’t even glance at the caller ID when his phone rang. He answered the call quickly, ready for his General’s to check in.

“Yeah?”

“Good evening, James.”

He stopped. He didn’t know that voice.

“Who is this?”

“I suppose you know me as Baron Zemo.”

Bucky’s heart skipped.  _ Zemo. _

“Give Tony back.”

The Baron laughed at him. “I’m afraid I have no intention of doing that, Mister Barnes.”

Bucky leaned back in his big chair. He took a slow, deep breath. He forced himself to remain calm. If he got angry, started arguing, then maybe Zemo would take it out on Tony.

“I can pay you.” Bucky said. “I can give you anything you want.”

Again, the Baron laughed. “Your Tony said that about you, as well. But like I told him, what I want isn’t something you can give me.”

What did that even mean?

“Do you know the names Elizabeth, Christine, and Robin Zemo? Elizabeth was my wife. Christine and Robin were our children. My daughter, my son. I say  _ were. _ They’re dead now. Because of  _ you. _ Because of your... _ organization.” _

Bucky had to bite his tongue. He wanted to scream and shout at Zemo. He was sorry the guy lost his family, of course he was sorry, but Bucky had no idea who they were, he hadn’t ever heard of them before!

“But I’m a better person that you, Mister Barnes. I am going to give you a chance to save your beloved. A chance I never got. I’m going to have fun with Tony, and in 24 hours, I’m going to kill him. Find him before then, and you can have him back.”

Bucky’s heart raced. He had a chance. He could save Tony. He had 24 hours.  _ He could save Tony. _

“Do you understand, Mister Barnes?”

He swallowed dryly. “I understand.”

“That’s good.  _ Oh, _ and before I go...tell me, Mister Barnes, you have contacts within the NYPD, is that correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. Ask them to give you the file on  _ Tony Stark.” _

He hung up before Bucky could say anything more.

Tony Stark? Who was that? Could... Could it be his Tony? Maybe Carbonell was just his ‘hooker name’, as they say. Something to protect his privacy.

Why did Zemo want Bucky to see Tony’s criminal record? What could there be on it? Prostitution, sure, maybe, but what else?

Bucky called Steve and told him to get that file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh fuck


	14. Chapter 14

“Good evening, Mister Barnes.”

Tony’s heart raced. Zemo flashed him that damn smirk again, before walking away out of hearing range. He just wanted Tony to  _ know _ he was talking to Bucky. He just wanted to rub it in Tony’s face.

Fuck, what was he going to do? He couldn’t just sit there and wait to be rescued, like some fucking damsel in distress. Until very recently, he’d been a fucking uniformed police officer! He’d save his own damn self! And hell, even if he didn’t manage to escape, he’d put up a damn good fight when they came to kill him.

Zemo returned after a few minutes. He called his men over. One pointed his assault rifle through the bars, making sure Tony didn’t move a muscle as Zemo unlocked the gate. Tony stood in the middle of the cell, his hands up. He glared bloody murder at his kidnapper.

The breath left him all at once when Zemo punched him in the gut. He folded and fell to his knees, groaning at the pain and gasping for air. Zemo grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair, dragging his head up, and a fist slammed into Tony’s face. Pain blossomed and exploded. Blood filled his mouth. Zemo punched him again and again. The blood poured from Tony’s nose and mouth, spattering across the floor at each punch.

When Zemo stopped, seemingly to catch his breath, Tony grabbed at his clothes, as if to hand on and keep from falling into unconsciousness.

“Nothing to say?” Zemo asked. “Not even a plea for mercy?”

Tony coughed and choked on blood. He looked up at the German, or whatever the fuck this asshole was, and gave him a bloody grin.

“Harder, baby...” he gasped out. “You know I like it rough...”

To his credit, Zemo actually chuckled.

He shoved Tony to the ground and kicked him. Tony took it in the guy and chest and back, groaning in pain and struggling to breathe. Zemo whistled at his men. Tony was picked up off the floor. He tried to fight as they tore at his clothes. He kicked and screamed, flailing his body around as wildly as he could.  _ What were they going to do to him? Why were they taking his clothes? _ He relaxed, though only minutely, when they placed him in a chair, still wearing his boxers. They weren’t going to...do  _ things _ to him. Not yet at least.

The chair was nailed to the floor of a big metal tub, which some of the men had carried into the cell while Zemo was beating on him. His hands were tied to the armrests with thick, coarse ropes, and his ankles to the chair’s legs. Tony watched, still struggling like hell to breathe, as more men paraded in. They carried bags upon bags of ice cubes, and gallons of water.

They poured the water over him. He cried out in shock; it was ice cold. His body seemed to crumble in on itself somehow, under the sudden cold. Gallon after gallon was dumped over him, and the ice cubes smattered on his head like heavy hail. The water filled up the tub, halfway up Tony’s calves.  _ Fuck, _ two minutes into it and it already felt like his feet were going to fall off. He shivered, his teeth chattered, his breathing staggered and his heart raced. It wasn’t over. They brought in tall floor fans, turning them on Tony and and putting them on their highest settings. The cold wind felt like knives and needles stabbing into his skin.

“Make sure to change the water every half hour.” Zemo ordered his people. “Put in more ice as needed.”

Tony watched them all stomp out of the cell, the last closing and locking the gate.

He shivered.

*

Bucky stared at the papers laid out before him.

This...

It couldn’t be real.

But there it was, Tony’s picture. He was easy to find in the crowd. Graduation from the Police Academy. Fresh of the line, newly minted cops, all in uniform, lined up all neat and perfect.

He couldn’t believe this, despite evidence so concrete.

This was...

Bucky’s heart  _ ached. _ It hurt worse than it ever had before in his life. He was speechless.

He gathered the papers together and placed them neatly back in the file. He put the file away in the bottom drawer of his desk. He got up and left the office. He went up the stairs to the third floor. He went up again, to the roof. It was cold outside by then. It was in the middle of the night. He found the pack of cigarettes hidden in a plastic bag taped to the underside of the AC unit. Natasha and Steve had banded together to get him to quit smoking a while back. Now he just grabbed one if things got... _ stressful. _

_ Blech, _ why had he bought menthols? He hated menthols. Hm, better than nothing, he supposed and stuck it out.

He was on his third cigarette when Steve and Natasha appeared at either his sides. Steve had Tony’s file in his hands.

“This was...unexpected.” Steve said.

Bucky scoffed. “You’re tellin’ me...”

“Are we gonna keep at it?” Natasha asked. “He’s a cop.”

_ “Was _ a cop.” Steve insisted. “File says he was terminated this morning. Effective immediately.”

Bucky sucked on his cigarette. “Put the file in the safe.  _ Tell no one. _ Not even the Generals. Get back to work.”

Neither Steve nor Natasha said a word. They lingered for another few moments, but turned and went back inside. Hm, they didn’t even mention the smoking.

Did it matter that he was a cop? File said he quit. Maybe... Maybe he quit for Bucky. The thought made Bucky’s stomach do flips. He didn’t want to hope, and yet he hoped. He hoped so desperately, and he couldn’t quite say why.

He loved Tony. In a matter of days, he had fallen so far for Tony. He would do anything for him. He’d give anything to protect him.

But the love put a sour taste in his mouth.

Tony had lied since the moment they met. Everything was built on deception. Bucky felt sick. He was so afraid. He feared Tony had lied when he said he loved Bucky back. It had seemed so sincere. When they sat there, in Bucky’s office, holding each other close, Bucky hoping to give comfort and ease Tony’s fear, Tony had looked up at him with such sincere emotion on his face. It had seemed so real. It had sounded so real.

Maybe that was just Bucky seeing what he wanted to see.

He hid the pack of cigarettes again before going back inside. Peggy met him on the stairs.

“I’ve got the men rounded up.” she said as they walked back to his office together. “Dum-Dum insists they should call themselves the Howling Commandos. Don’t ask me why. He even got the rest of them go along with it.”

Bucky snorted out a laugh. “They can call themselves whatever they want, as long as they’re ready to move at my command.”

“Ready and waiting.” Peggy promised. “Clint wanted me to tell you, he finished with the boys and headed out to scout the location. He’ll call if he finds anything. And Sam has the place locked up tight. He’s on the door personally, checking everyone in and out upon arrival and departure. He’s got phones and devices confiscated, and he got T’Challa’s sister, Shuri, to come down from the Bronx to check and double check them. She’s the best. If anyone’s sending information to Zemo, she’ll find them out.”

Bucky hummed as he sat down again.

“We’ll find him, Bucky. We’ll find Tony.”

He looked up at her where she stood before his desk. She offered him a kind smile, a reassuring one. He wanted to believe that was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

He counted the times they put in new water. He sat in the freezing cold for two hours before they cut him loose. When they threw him down on the concrete floor, Tony was sure he would smash and shatter like ice. Sadly, he did not.

Even with his body shivering uncontrollably, he dragged himself across the cell. His clothes still lay abandoned in a pile It wouldn’t be much but it’d be better than nothing at all. His captors hadn’t exactly been kind enough to provide him with any blankets. It was hard to put the clothes back on. His hands didn’t want to what they were told. It took time but he managed. He crawled up on the cot, then, curling up in his hoodie. He had to try and retain all the heat he could.

“Yes, rest now.” Zemo said, having approached the cell again. “Next time I return, you will be in too much pain to rest.”

Tony closed his eyes and ignored the sound of Zemo’s voice. Maybe if he fell asleep, he’d die quietly. He was too weak to escape now. He couldn’t fight when he was like this. If they were just going to torture him to death, he might as well beat them to the punch and die before they could kill him.

*

There was a knock on his door. Bucky rolled out of bed quickly. Hopefully, it was someone with an update on  _ anything. _ Any information that could lead to finding Tony. He found Clint on his doorstep.

“A word?” the General said.

Bucky stepped back to let him in. Clint hurried inside, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Was he worried about being followed? About someone listening in? Bucky shut the door and turned the key to lock it as well.

“What’s up?” Bucky asked. “Did you find anything?”

Clint shrugged, a concerned look on his face. “It’s what I  _ didn’t _ find. I went to where Rollins and Rumlow said they were ambushed.” he said. “Couldn’t find  _ any _ witnesses, no signs of a firefight. I found some security camera watching the street and I got a hold of the footage.”

Bucky’s heart raced like a herd of wild horses. What did this mean? No witnesses, no signs of a firefight? How could that be?

_ “They weren’t even there.” _ Clint said sharply.

_ “What? _ What d’you mean?”

They weren’t there? What? Bucky couldn’t believe his ears.

“I mean, there’s no sign of the car, of Rumlow or Rollins, of Tony, of  _ anything _ other than a deserted street on that footage. And as far as I can tell, no one’s messed with it either, but I gave it to Shuri, just to be safe. Rollins is lying.  _ If _ they were even attacked, it didn’t happen where he said it happened.”

_ “If? _ You sayin’ you don’t think Tony was taken?”

Clint sighed. He crossed his arms, paced slowly around the room.

“Their story is...perfect. Too perfect to be real. Didn’t notice at first but the  _ fifth _ time I had Rollins go over it, it hit me that he was usin’ the  _ exact _ same words every single time he told it.” He explained. “It was rehearsed. Written like a script for a goddamn movie.”

Holy shit.

This pit was just getting deeper and deeper, wasn’t it?

Rollins and Rumlow, they were Bucky’s personal guard. His most trusted security. They watched his back around the clock. And they were liars too? Double agents? Zemo’s men, not Bucky’s. Had they ever been Bucky’s? Or had they been Zemo’s since the start? He thought they were his friends. He trusted them.

But Bucky hardened his heart.

If they held no love for him, he held no love for them.

“Where are they?”

*

The house had been emptied.

Only Bucky and the Generals remained.

And the traitors, of course.

They had cleared a space in the dining room. A big plastic tarp was spread out on the floor, and several more to cover the furniture that had been move aside. Rumlow and Rollins sat side by side, tied to a chair each. They had been stripped down to their boxers for ease of procedure. Natasha had her kit at the ready, taking a moment now to sharpen her scalpels.

Bucky stood before them. They looked up at him with hate in their eyes. He could hardly believe they had managed to hide it so well for so long.

“I admit. I was surprised.” Bucky told them. “I didn’t see it coming. But here we are. I know you won’t do it, but I’ll say it anyway. Make it easy for yourselves and tell me where to find Zemo and Tony.”

They remained silent.

_ “Have fun, sister.” _

_ “Many thanks, brother.” _

He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Clint handed him a glass of whiskey.

Natasha selected her first weapon.

They settled in for the show.

*

Zemo beat him.

It was simplistic, but no less brutal.

He opted not to go for blades or hammers or pliers, no tools at all. Only his body. He kicked and punched and stomped at Tony’s body. Tony didn’t put up a fight. He knew Zemo would escalate things if he did. He let Zemo think he was in control. It was standard procedure in a hostage situation. As long as the hostage-taker believed they were in control, it was less likely that the situation would escalate any further.

When he finished this particular session of abuse, he let his men throw Tony down on the cot. No matter how uncomfortable it was, Tony relished in the rest. He just had to catch his breath, let the pain subside a little, then he’d get back to planning his escape.

He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.

*

_ “Why? Why would he stick around, make contact again, if he quit?” _ Bucky asked, avoiding questions from the others by speaking a language only he and Natasha knew.  _ “He could’ve just...disappeared.” _

Natasha sighed. She pulled hard on the pliers, ripping one of Rollins’ molars out. She dropped the tooth with the others in the porcelain bowl on the side-table. The clink and clatter of it joining the rest was equal parts disgusting and satisfying. Rollins screamed at the pain, blood pouring down his chin.

_ “Maybe he genuinely likes you.” _ she said to her brother.  _ “Think about it. He spends, what, two weeks lying about how much he likes you, then quits the job that made him lie and still comes back to you? Maybe it stopped being a lie.” _

_ “What, you mean like Stockholm Syndrome, or something?” _

_ “Or he just genuinely likes you. Give yourself some credit, brother. You might be an ass but you’re not an unlikeable ass.” _

Bucky snorted out a laugh.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Tony had only liked because he had to. He had said he had a problem, but he had fixed it. Maybe...the problem was his job and  _ ‘fixing it’ _ meant quitting. Maybe he had chosen Bucky over his job. Bucky wished it was so. If he got Tony back alive, he would ask,

“Any word on the search?” he asked, looking to his other Generals.

They waited a moment, letting Rumlow get his crying done after Natasha beat on one of his knees with a hammer.

“Shuri tracked Tony’s phone but our guys found it dumped a couple blocks from here.” Sam said. “She tried pinging Zemo’s call too, but no luck so far. Working on reconstructing the path the drove, through the city’s CCTV.”

“And we’ve got people shaking down every snitch in the state.” Steve added. “It anyone knows something, we’ll know too. Just a matter of time.”

Bucky checked the countdown he’d set on his phone. They were getting close to the five hour mark.

“We don’t have time.”


	16. Chapter 16

Zemo came back like clockwork, it felt like. Every hour, on the hour, he came back to check on Tony seeming as if doing it mostly to rub it in his face that he had managed to get so far in his evil schemes.

The third time he came back, he had the guard open the gate for him. For another beating, Tony assumed. He complied and got up off the cot, ready to receive. So it seemed, at least.

Tony had spied the man slip a pen into his back pocket.

It wasn’t much but it would have to be enough.

He folded at the punch to the gut. His knees burned as they hit the concrete. He clung to Zemo’s clothes as he gasped for air. Zemo said nothing about it, he was used to it now. Tony gripped at the back of Zemo’s shirt, clinging and clawing at him. He could cry with joy when he felt the cold metal of the mechanical pen under his hand. He pulled it out of the pocket quickly, covering it with the baggy sleeve of his hoodie, hiding it.

Zemo shoved him. Tony fell back, onto the floor. He stumbled to his feet. Zemo stepped in to hit him again.

Tony let the pen fall from his sleeve into his hand. He gripped it tight.

He stabbed at Zemo. There was resistance as it drove into the man’s shoulder, Zemo screaming, but Tony refused to let up. The guards were shouting, threatening to shoot.

*

Rumlow and Rollins were completely useless.

Good at their job, loyal to their purpose, but useless.

Natasha had pulled out all their nails (fingers and toes), and most of their teeth. She’d broken a few bones, cut and slashed and done all she could to draw information out of them.

It was futile work.

They abandoned the hope of them spilling any details.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to do now. He couldn’t do anything. His people were searching the city from top to bottom, and Shuri was still working but no progress yet. There was  _ nothing _ he could do. He just had to wait. He had to wait for everyone else to make progress before  _ he _ could do anything. It was driving him insane. The waiting was making him crazy. All he could do, was sit in his office and picture all the horrible things Zemo would be doing to Tony.

If he was even still alive, that is.

God knows if Zemo would keep his word and not kill Tony before the 24 hours was up.

Bucky didn’t dare to look at the countdown.

*

He stabbed at Zemo’s body over and over as fast and as hard as he could, with all the power and strength he could muster.

He shoved the man at the guards. He stumbled into them, and they fumbled to catch their master and take care of his wounds. Tony rushed them; he rushed at them and drove the pen into a guard’s throat. The blood spurted.

The whole warehouse was in an uproar.

Tony didn’t care. He  _ couldn’t _ care, not now.

He snatched the rifle off a guard. He ran out of the cell, towards the set up of desks and computers and people. He fired at the people. They ran for cover, trying to find their weapons. Tony reached the closest table.  _ Yes, a phone! _ He snatched the cellphone off the table, fired at random again just to give himself time, and ran for the door.

He slammed his shoulder into the door. It burst open for him.  _ Oh, God, he’d never been so happy to see the dawn! _

He ran.

He didn’t care which direction he ran in, he just ran.

He dialled the phone as he ran.

*

The phone rang. Zemo’s name blinked on the screen, Bucky had saved the number, just in case the man called again.

He answered.

“I swear to God, when I find you-“

_ “Bucky! Bucky, it’s me!” _

It was like getting punched in the gut. Bucky was moving out of his office in an instant.

“Tony?! Tony, you okay?! tell me where you are! I’ll come get you, okay? Just hold on!”

Clint was just outside the office. When Bucky gestured the phone at him, he quickly got the hint. He grabbed his own phone, already calling Shuri to track the call.

“I know, Bucky! Track the phone if you can!” Tony said. “I managed to get out. We’re...we’re at the docks, I-I-I think, it’s hard to say, can’t see past the warehouses. Zemo’s people’re after me. I can hold ‘em off for a lil’ while but I think I’m still a little hypothermic. And in pain. In a lotta pain right now. Don’t think I can run for much longer!”

*

“Find somewhere to hide, okay?” Bucky told him.

Tony skidded around a corner, bullets flying just behind his back.

“I’m tracing the call now! We’re comin’ for ya! We’ll be there as fast as we can! I’ll get you, okay? I’ll come get you and I’ll take care of you.”

Tony ran.

He ran, he ran, he ran, and he didn’t stop running.

_ “Please! Please hurry!” _ he shouted into the phone.

The people behind him were screaming. They shouted orders at each other, telling each other where they had seen Tony and where to search. Tony shoved the phone in his pocket; he didn’t hang up, he let the call run still, it would be easier to track if the call was ongoing.

*

“Shuri’s got him!” Clint shouted. “Sendin’ me the location now!”

They were already in the car, Natasha on the wheel.

The Howling Commandos were in the car behind, ready for a fight.

“Guide me!” Natasha ordered the man.

Bucky was in the backseat. He kept the phone to his ear.

He could tell Tony had put his phone in his pocket. The scuffing over the microphone made it obvious. He could hear noises in the background. Shouting, gunfire, heavy breathing, running.

His heart raced.

Tony was in such danger. He was going to die if Bucky didn’t get there on time. He might die anyway. Bucky had to save him. He had to protect him. If he lost Tony for real, if he died... Bucky couldn’t stand the thought. He couldn’t stand to think about it.

Even after everything, after Tony’s lies, Bucky still felt so incredibly much for him.

They could sort this out.

They could fix this.

They just had to get the chance to talk. They could talk about it, Tony could explain, Bucky could tell him how upset and hurt he was, and Tony could maybe apologize, and Bucky could forgive him.

He would forgive him.

If Tony was sorry...

He would be forgiven.

*

Tony had lost his pursuers. He was pretty sure he had, at least. They were far behind. He could hear them shouting still, yelling about losing sight of their target.

He had to find somewhere to hide. If he had been in full health, he could perhaps fight them off on his own. He was far from in full health, though. He still shivered from the cold, and his body screamed pain from the abuse Zemo had put on him.

He stopped, when he saw a line of rusted out old cars. They were broken and busted, covered in graffiti, windows all broken open. Most of them where up on blocks. It would have to be good enough.

He chose a car at random. He got on the ground, side-shuffling in under the vehicle. He lay on his back, the rifle across his chest.

He waited.

He listened.

Bucky would come.

He just had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it for u, dory


	17. Chapter 17

Tony listened.

Tires screeched and screamed. Gunfire, more and more of it. So much shouting.

His heart pounded, he recognized some of the voices.

They were here.

 _Bucky._ He was there. He was there to save him.

Tony could cry with joy.

But he was in no condition to help in the fight. He had to stay hidden. It was already hard enough to breathe right; all that running took it out of him, Zemo must have injured his ribs, made breathing difficult as hell. He shivered. The cold was ruining him too.

*

The Commandos were a force to be reckoned with. They cut through Zemo’s men like a hot knife through butter on a summer’s day. Zemo had the numbers, but Bucky had the will.

They pushed against Zemo’s people. They fought like it was a goddamn war.

T’Challa’s people poured in, joining the line of Bucky’s men. Matt’s forces were close behind. They might not know who the hell Tony was, but they sure as hell weren’t going to miss the chance to take out the competition.

*

Tony waited.

He waited and waited and waited.

It felt like he waited for hours.

The noises never stopped.

Until they did.

Then it seemed to go silent as the grave, all at once.

All he could hear was his own heavy, laboured breathing.

_“Tony!”_

Who was that? He didn’t know that voice. He didn’t move a muscle.

“Tony! We’re friends of Bucky! We’re here to help!”

What if they were lying? If Zemo had won, if they had killed everyone, if it was just Zemo’s men looking to drag him back to that cell again.

Goddamn it all, he wouldn’t let them find him and kill him. He’d fight to the death, rather than die in his little hiding place.

He crawled out from under the car. He moved as silently as he could. He couldn’t let them hear him.

“Tony! We just wanna help! Make some noise for us! We’ll come find you!”

He popped out from behind cover, rifle raised and poised to shoot.

He stopped.

The guy who was shouting, he was unarmed. He put his hands up as soon as he saw Tony.

Tony didn’t fire.

“Hey.” the guy said. “I’m Clint. I’m a friend of Bucky. You’re Tony, right?”

Tony nodded but kept the gun trained on Clint.

“It’s okay. We handled Zemo’s people. It’s safe now.” the blond promised. “Follow me. I can take you to Bucky. You can even keep the gun on me if that makes you feel better?”

Tony nodded again.

Clint turned around and started walking, hands still raised. Tony followed. He kept an ample distance between them though, just to be safe.

As they came across more and more people, Tony got more and more nervous. Everyone was armed. Clint ordered them all to stand down.

*

"Hey, Buck! Look who I found!"

Bucky wirled around at the sound Clints voice.

Tony?

His whole body flooded with an indescribable relief.

It looked like Tony felt the same.

Tony dropped the rifle he had pointed at Clint. He shoved past the man, running at Bucky. Bucky dropped his own gun and opened his embrace to Tony. He ran into Bucky's open arms, almost collapsing against him. He buried his face in Bucky's shoulder and gripped at his body, holding on for dear life. He sobbed softly.

*

_Oh, God...oh, fucking God, Tony couldn't believe it._

Bucky was here. Bucky came for him.

He pet Tony's head, hushing him softly.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's over." he whispered in Tony's ear. "You're safe now. I'm right here."

Tony could hardly breathe.

"It's gonna be okay."

Tony could almost believe him.

*

" _Watch out!"_

Bucky's eyes shot up to look.

Zemo staggered forth, as if appearing from thin air. He was soaked in blood. It left a trail behind him as it dripped to the ground.

He raised a gun with a bloody hand.

" _Fühle meinen Schmerz!"_

Bucky didn't understand the shouted words.

He would've shoved Tony out of the way. Tony beat him to it.

Bucky found himself pushed to the ground, just as Zemo fired.

Everyone else fired, gunning the German down.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

The odd thing was, there came two thumps, two bodies hitting the ground.

Bucky sat up.

_Tony!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fühle meinen Schmerz!" - Feel my pain!  
> (German. Thank u, google translate, my last german class was six years ago)


	18. Chapter 18

Tony opened his eyes.

He lay in Bucky’s bed.

He tried to move, but stopped himself;  _ God, _ his whole body ached.

“Hey.”

Bucky stood at the foot of the bed. He watched Tony. There was a look on his face, some kind of emotion Tony couldn’t quite decipher.

“Hey...” Tony wheezed. “Wh- What happened? I...remember seeing you. You... You came for me.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I did. Zemo was there. He shot at us. You pushed me outta the way, took the bullet.” he said.

Yeah...the mist was clearing in Tony’s head, things were coming back. Some guy called Clint found him and lead him back to Bucky. Then Zemo was there. And he was shouting something. Then he shot at them. Tony had heard Zemo’s voice, and it had felt like he had dumped a bag of ice over Tony again. His body went  _ cold _ at the thought of Bucky getting shot again. He refused to let that happen, so he pushed Bucky out of the way.

The bed dipped, Bucky sitting down at Tony’s side.

“Lucky Zemo was hurt. His aim was off.” he said. “It grazed your side. It was a pretty deep graze, but still just a graze.”

“Lucky he forgot he had that pen in his pocket.” Tony scoffed, managing a grin.

“What’s that mean?”

“I saw him put a pen in his pocket. When he came in the cell to beat on me, I got the pen and stabbed him with it a couple times. ‘S how I got out.”

Bucky nodded to himself. “Not bad.  _ For a cop, _ I mean.”

Tony’s heart all but stopped.

“You know?”

“Zemo told me. Said I should get my people in the PD to get me the file on Tony Stark.”

Tony closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He hated this. He wished he could have beet the one to tell Bucky.

“That’s what I was gonna tell you.” he said softly. “I wan gonna tell you everything. And that I quit the force.”

“I know. It said so in the file.” Bucky said, voice low and soft as well. “You said you’d answer my questions. Is that still a thing?”

Tony opened his eyes, looking up at the man he loved so dearly.

“All you have to do is ask.” he promised.

Bucky nodded.

“Was it all a lie?”

“The first time, yes. Then we met up in the park and I just...couldn’t stop myself from loving you even if I tried.”

“So you do love me?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone. It’s why I quit. I couldn’t lie to you. I was planning on telling you everything. Then I’d accept whatever punishment you gave me. Death, or otherwise.”

“I’ve paid a lotta money to a lotta cops. Why did no one tell me there was an undercover op planned?”

“Because no one knew. It was just me, Captain Fury, Lieutenant Hill, my partner Rhodey, my friend Pepper, and the Chief of Detectives that knew. You don’t own any of them so there was no one who could tell you. That was the point.”

“But the escort service...”

“You’d used them so much that we could figure out your type pretty easily and find someone who fit it. That’s me. And I think Fury might’ve told the people at the service a few white lies to get them to go along with it, but I’m not sure. We knew it was just a matter of time before you called and wanted me.”

Bucky scoffed, smiling for a moment.

“Hm, guess I’m gettin’ predictable.”

Tony smiled too. Bucky got up. He rounded the bed quickly and lay down beside Tony. They both stared up at the ceiling.

“I was so hurt. I thought... I really thought what we had was real. To find out that it was all a lie...it broke my fuckin’ heart.”

Despite how his heart was breaking at Bucky’s words, Tony’s chest swelled with hope when the man took his hand and held it tight.

“This was...hard to swallow. I didn’t see it coming. There was a lot I didn’t see coming. And while it might take me some time to...really forgive you and trust you again, I love you too. And if you’re still up for it, I’d like to be with you. For real.”

Actual tears sprung from Tony’s eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He had to be dreaming because this could not be real.

“But you have to promise me.  _ No more lies. _ Don’t lie to me again. I can’t take it. I wanna trust you, I do, but...how could I, if I’m scared you’re just gonna lie to me again?”

Tony turned his head to look at him. Bucky looked back.

“I swear, Bucky.  _ No more lies.” _

Bucky nodded. He shuffled just a little closer. He pressed his lips to Tony’s. Tony revelled in the kiss. Sadly, Bucky withdrew before Tony could break the chastity of that kiss.

“One more question.”

“Hit me with it.”

“Was the sex as good as you made it sound?

_ “Oh, God, yes. _ Hell, it was  _ better. _ I loved every moment of it. And man, I gotta be honest, I never thought I’d be into the whole  _ Daddy _ thing but  _ wow, _ you sure as hell changed my mind.”

They both laughed at that for some moments. As it settled, though, Tony couldn’t help but notice the slight  _ heat _ in Bucky’s eyes.

“Good.” Bucky said, his voice dropping deep and going rough. “Daddy’s gonna have to give you your punishment once you recover.”

A chill ran down Tony’s spine.

_ God, he loved Bucky. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is sort of the end, i guess?? but i do have two more chapters planned, but theyre more epilouge-y than anything else


	19. Epilouge - Part One

They were in the Hamptons, like Bucky promised.

Bucky owned a house there. A small, modest thing. A little cottage, just on the beach. It was a far cry from the mansions all around it but Tony loved it as soon as he laid eyes on it. And when he stepped inside, he felt instantly at home. It was warm and cozy and homely. He could stay there forever.

Sadly, they only had a week off.

But thankfully, that was more than enough time.

*

On Monday, Tony wore a cute set of [red lingerie](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/174272547581/le-petit-secret-by-maison-close#notes). Silky panties that barely kept his cock in and a garter belt to keep the red stockings up, and the bra? It hugged his chest tight even though there were big holes to expose his nipples. The bow made him feel like a present, wrapped up nice and neat. He wore a ball gag in a matching red. His body was tied up with night black ropes. His nipples were highlighted further by the clamps Bucky put on him. He was on his knees in the living room, sitting just under the TV mounted on the wall, facing the couch. Every now and then, Bucky would call Tony over. Tony would shuffle across the room on his knees. Bucky would undo the gag and fuck Tony’s throat raw, and cum down his throat. He’d pet Tony’s head and call him a good boy; Tony loved it. When it was done, he’d put the gag back and Tony would shuffle back to his place, and wait for the next time he was wanted.

In the evening, Bucky spend hours taking care of him, making sure Tony recovered and was okay. Tony spent so long sitting in his lap, just enjoying the feeling of being there.

On Tuesday, he was gifted with a [costume](https://store.fetishfactory.com/184493/swat-hottie?location=search-keyword-swat-1) Bucky had purchased for him at some point. Sexy SWAT? Hm, a jibe at his history as a cop. The black dress fit him almost perfectly, a little too big but good enough, and a small vest with SWAT on the back and a hat with it on the front. His hands were tied behind his back, his legs kept apart by a spreader bar. Again, he was in the living room. Bucky moved around the house, doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Like the day before, he’d come back for service. He’d bend Tony over and fuck him where he stood, cumming deep inside him and letting it run down his legs. Tony made a mess of the floor and the skirt as he came too. He was made to beg for Daddy’s cock, and for cumming, which he was happy to do.

The evening was another repeat. Bucky took such good care of him. Tony couldn’t ask for anything better than this.

Wednesday was a regular day, it seemed. They toured Montauk, went shopping in all the stores there, spent some time on the beach, cuddled on the couch and watched movies and talked and just spent time together. Tony loved it. The evening, though... After dinner, Tony dressed up in a [cute black onesie](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/174406625990/moonlight-by-tisja-damen#notes); it was all lace and sheer tulle. It looked amazing on him, if he could say so himself. Bucky tied him up with his hands behind his back, on his knees again. He held a vibrator to Tony’s cock, over the onesie, and stared into his eyes. Tony stared back, whining and crying as the vibrator tortured him. It was _so strong,_ he couldn’t believe it. Bucky toyed with the intensity, the power, up and down, stronger and weaker, moving it along his cock and balls, driving him crazy. The first time Tony came, it was a relief. The second time, it was a mercy. The _fifth_ time, he screamed at the fire in his veins. The _eighth?_ He was ready to pass out.

The tenth time, he pleaded with his Daddy to forgive his sins and show him mercy.

Bucky relented. He fucked Tony slowly, easing him over the edge an eleventh time. Tony had never slept so well in his life.

On Thursday, he wore a nice, blue [number](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/173936353684/clancie-by-agent-provocateur-soir%C3%A9e#notes); a lacy top and a cute pair of panties, and a sheer skirt-like little thing. Wow, his legs looked good in blue stockings. Bucky seemed to think so too. He tied Tony’s hands to the headboard of the bed, then spent an hour covering Tony’s body with soft kisses and kitten licks, tasting him entirely. Tony could die at how Bucky teased his hole with his tongue. He spent God knows how long with his head between Tony’s thighs. Tony could say one phrase and one phrase only:

_ “I’ve been a bad boy, Daddy, please forgive me.” _

He said it a hundred times, he was sure. He screamed it as Bucky fucked him. He cried when they came together, and Bucky said he forgave him.

He wore another [blue set](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/173830475894/savage-x-fenty#notes) on Friday; this one was so cute, Tony loved it. It was all lace and soft silk, and it felt good on his body. The cups of the bra were a little awkward since he had no breasts to fill them, but he didn’t care. Bucky stared at him in awe when he saw him in it for the first time. They made love in every room in the house. And on the porch. Bucky held him close and Tony did the same to him. All they said was whispers of how much they loved each other, how they never wanted to be apart again. It was perfect.

Saturday Tony spent under Bucky’s desk in the small office of the cottage. Bucky had sadly been called up by his people in the city, who needed him to look over some paperwork, which they promptly sent over. While Bucky handled that, Tony, dressed in another wonderfully [lacy onesie](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/173767949923/katy-by-lipsy#notes), sat under his desk with his mouth around Bucky’s cock. He spent the day acting only as a cock warmer and an occasional cumdump. It was perfect. He was the best boy he could be, doing just what he was told, relishing in every little pet Bucky gave him when he had the time. When Bucky finished his paperwork and sent it back, he got up on the desk and let Tony fuck him. Tony couldn’t believe how good it was to feel Bucky around him like that.

Tony saved the best for last, for Sunday. A beautiful set in [beige lace](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/167909581210/colette-by-edge-o-beyond#notes), with garters and a cute choker. Bucky was speechless when he saw him. Tony had always loved lingerie, and women’s shoes and clothes. Well, he didn’t consider it  _ women’s _ clothing, it was just clothing. He always thought they made him look good. Better than any  _ men’s _ clothes usually did. They hugged the body in the right ways, accented and highlighted his features better, made him feel brave and powerful. He just...hadn’t worn things like that  _ in front of other people _ in a long while. Before Bucky, it had been years. Hell, he worked so much that he was barely ever out of uniform. This felt good.

He did a little twirl for Bucky, showing it all off. Bucky caught him mid-spin, shoving him against the wall. Tony moaned at the roughness in the action. Bucky all but  _ absorbed _ him in a fiery kiss.

Tony never wanted this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord, this took forever


	20. Epilouge - Part Two

Tony pushed his enormous sunglasses further up his nose with his perfectly manicured right index finger. He suckled on the straw in his iced coffee.

“Of course, he could never handle a woman like  _ me.” _ Natasha said with a smirk and sipped her own iced drink. “He was too... I dunno. But y’know what I mean, right?”

Tony nodded and laughed. “Absolutely. I mean, c’mon, I was a cop. I worked in  _ a police station. _ I’m a man, and even  _ I _ choked on the testosterone at times.” he huffed.

“Oh, I bet that’s  _ nothing _ compared to the Russian underground. Every man there thought I was a prostitute as soon as they saw me, just because I’m a woman.” Natasha complained. “I made quick work of the ones who tried to  _ buy my time, _ so to say.”

Tony laughed again. God, he loved Natasha! She was very well on the way to becoming his new BFF. But of course, Rhodey and Pepper always had a special place in his heart, but it was hard to stay in contact with them these days. Tony was a different person now, and they were still on the right side of the law.

“Oh, and before I forget, remind Bucky of dinner on Saturday. You  _ know _ he’ll just forget.” the woman added as she glanced at her watch. “But for now, I have to get back to work. Great to talk to you, as always.”

“Not at all, the pleasure’s all mine.” Tony insisted, waving her off. “And even if he does forget, I’ll drag him there by the scruff of his neck.”

They said their goodbyes with a polite peck on each other’s cheek and a short hug. Natasha hailed a cab and took off. Tony carried on with his walk, his personal security trailing after quietly. He pulled his earbuds from the pocket of his puffy fur coat and put on some good music.

Though, it didn’t look like it, Tony was at work.

It had been six months since he left the force. After that, and after that whole mess with Zemo, Bucky kept Tony and the few others he trusted very, very close. Tony picked up the intricacies of the  _ ‘industry’ _ in no time at all. Now he was Bucky’s second-in-command, his right hand. Or his  _ left _ hand, however you’d like to put it. Today, his duties included meeting with one Frank Castle to confirm plans for Castle and Murdock’s upcoming renewal of their vows.

And though  _ that _ might not seem like work either, it truly,  _ truly _ was. God, it was a mess. They had to organize a crowd of two-hundred people, the majority of which would be coming from the three major crime families as well as a handful of smaller sub-organizations operating throughout the state. So basically about two-hundred people who’d rather see each other dead, and they’d all be attending the ceremony  _ and _ spend the better part of the following night in a ballroom eating fancy food and getting drunk off their asses.

It was going to be a horror show, Tony could say that for certain from the first moment he heard about it. He had no clue how the fuck they were supposed to keep this thing from turning into a complete fucking bloodbath.

When he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, Tony stopped and removed one of his earbuds, turning to his two guards.

“Sorry, sir, but it’s Mister Barnes.” one said as he offered a phone to Tony. “He says it’s important.”

Tony removed the other bud as well, hanging them around his neck. He handed the now empty coffee cup to the guard and took the phone.

“Hey, baby.” he said as he put it to his ear.

“Hey, doll.” Bucky’s smooth voice replied.

Tony’s heart still warmed at just the sound of his voice.

“So what’s the matter, baby?” Tony said, continuing his walk. “I hear it’s important.”

“Uh...yeah. Um, could you...come pick me up?”

“What? What about your car?”

“Well...so y’know how I was at that lunch meeting? The one in Midtown?”

“Yeah?”

“So  _ maybe _ the cops busted in and arrested everyone...”

_ “What?!” _ Tony exclaimed, staggering to a halt again.

“Don’t worry, baby! It’s okay! I’m okay! Everything’s fine!” Bucky assured as quick as he could. “They had nothing to hold me on and my lawyer tore ‘em to shreds. But now I’m stuck at the station and they’ll only let me go if someone comes to pick me up. I’d call Steve or Peggy or anyone, but if I did, I’d never hear the fuckin’ end of it.”

“Oh, so you think you’ll every hear the end of it from me?” Tony questioned, audibly pissed, of course. “You think I’ll come pick you up?”

“Uh...please?” Bucky said, putting on his sweetest voice. “Pretty please? I’ll do that thing you like! The one where I do that thing with my tongue?  _ Please?” _

Tony sighed. “You are so fucking lucky I love you.”

“Luckiest man in the world! Love you! I’m at the 45 th precinct.”

“I’ll be there.”

Tony cursed to himself as they ended the call. The 45 th ... That was  _ his _ old precinct.

“Someone get the car.” Tony ordered the guards, lifting his sunglasses to massage the bridge of his nose. “And get me a new coffee too. Triple espresso shot.”

“Yes, sir.” the guards said almost unison.

Tony called Frank. They’d have to postpone  _ that _ mess until  _ this _ mess was handled.

*

It was weird to walk the halls of the precinct again.

Everyone stared at him. They stared at the stone-faced armed guards following him like shadows. Tony stared back at them from behind tinted glass, red lips wrapped around a new straw in a new ice coffee.

His heels clicked on the floor. The fur hanging at his elbows made him look like a neatly wrapped up little treat. And well, he’d say the crop top and the short shorts helped with that, too. God, it felt good to be who he wanted to be.

He still knew this place like the back of his hand. He stomped into the waiting room, finding Bucky there playing games on his phone. The mobster grinned when he looked up and saw Tony.

“Hey, doll. Thanks for comin’.” he said, slipping his phone into his pocket as he got up. “C’mon, we should go before these assholes make up a reason to keep up both here.”

Tony hummed. “Yeah, just gimme a minute.” he said.

They shared a slow kiss. They kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in years, even though they’d been together just a few hours ago. Hm, Tony had a feeling they’d be fooling around in car on the way home.

He left Bucky with the guards.

He walked with a purpose. He was  _ angry. _ Sure, the cops had every right to arrest people, but  _ God, _ it still made Tony furious when they came at him and Bucky. He knew their  _ work _ made them targets but Tony wanted to strangle every cop involved in arresting Bucky. They put their nasty, grubby, cop hands on his Daddy? Tony wanted blood.

He threw open the glass doors to Fury’s office. To his credit, Fury didn’t startle at the noise. He simply set his pen aside and leaned back, ready to speak with his former subordinate.

Tony stood before the Captain. He removed his sunglasses.

“That wasn’t very nice, Captain.” he said with his sickly sweet pouty voice, the one he always used to get Bucky to do what he wanted. He doubted Fury would be as weak to it as Bucky was, though. “Arresting my Bucky-bear without cause? That’s just not right.”

“We had cause to arrest the people he was meeting with. Given that Barnes was with them at the time, that was cause enough to arrest him as well.” Fury explained cooly. “Sadly, we have to release Barnes. There is no evidence substantial enough to warrant any further action on the part of the NYPD.  _ For now, _ at least.”

Tony hummed.

He circled around the Captain’s enormous mahogany desk to stand at the man’s side. He removed the lid from his plastic cup of ice coffee, tossing said lid onto the floor. He tipped the cup. The coffee poured onto Fury’s chest and down his lap. His jaw clenched at the cold but he gave no other reaction. He knew as well as Tony did that it would do him no favours to act.

Tony dropped the empty cup in Fury’s lap.

_ “Oops. _ Look at that.” Tony said with a stone cold smirk and the same sweet voice. “Clumsy me, it just slipped out of my hand.”

“You’re pushin’ it, Stark.”

Fury’s voice was strained. It took all his strength not to beat Tony to a pulp for his  _ ‘accident’. _

“Pushing what? It was an accident, Captain, I swear!” the man insisted. “Send me the dry cleaning bill, please, I insist. I’d hate to have ruined that handsome suit...”

The Captain sighed. He stood up. Tony’s grin just grew toothier as the cold coffee dripped to the floor. Even with heels on, Fury still had an inch or two on Tony.

“We’re gonna take you down, Stark.”

Tony turned around. “Officer! Get in here, please!” he shouted, pointing to a random officer in the small crowd that had gathered outside the office.

The cop ran into the office, watching them with big eyes. “Y-Yeah?”

“I’d like to file a complaint against Captain Fury.” Tony said. “He should really know by now that threatening people is big no-no. It’s  _ ‘protect and serve’, _ right?”

“Stark, you-” Fury attempted.

“I’d stop while I’m ahead, Captain.” Tony easily interrupted, though, not missing a beat as he turned on his toes and met Fury’s gaze with a fiery glare. “You don’t wanna turn this complaint into a full-blown report, right? That’d be a  _ big _ fine, Captain, and not to mention that it’d  _ really _ put a blemish on your record. I heard you wanted to run for Mayor sometime soon. Can’t do that if you’re known for threatening innocent people.”

Fury bit his tongue. Tony was right. It’d look  _ real bad _ for the whole NYPD if one of their Captain’s was reported for threatening innocent people. Well, Tony and Bucky were far from innocent and everyone knew it, but  _ innocent until proven guilty, _ as they say. Until they were proven guilty, gunning for their heads was a bad idea.

Tony left Fury’s office.

Pepper and Rhodey were in crowd as he left. Tony smiled and gave them the well-known  _ call me _ gesture. As much as he would’ve liked to talk and catch up, he didn’t have time to stay, sadly.

He still had a sort of wedding to plan and a boyfriend to yell at for getting arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin yikes, am i right? lol
> 
> i also kinda wanna write a sequel that is literally just our boys being happy and fucking each others brains out


End file.
